


Conozco a un mafioso.

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romantico, Tragédia, mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: "-Últimas palabras -"Cuándo tengas a la muerte frente a tus ojos, sabrás lo que es vivir el verdadero terror y la excitación del peligro.
Relationships: Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Prólogo

Conozco esa mirada, tan sombría y segura.  
  
Conozco esa arma, es la misma con la que me ha protegido todo este tiempo.  
  
Siento mucho miedo en mi interior, quiero llorar y gritar, pero me niego hacerlo.  
  
\- Yo sé que tu no me lastimarías. - Dije. - Me prometiste que ibas a protegerme. –

Él me apunta sin reparos a mi cabeza.  
  
Cierro mis ojos.  
  
 _Se que ya es mi fin, se que ya no podre despertar y verlo otra vez, pero esta vida me ha tocado a mi._  
  
La lluvia cae sobre nosotros, intensifica el momento tan catastrófico.

Mi labio inferior tiembla, se acumulan las lágrimas en mis párpados , quiero llorar y no por el simple hecho de que el terminaría con mi vida.

_No_

—Últimas palabras. —Me pidió.

_Me dolía su traición._

—Sí. — Dije.

—Adelante entonces.

_Se que en cuanto salieran las palabras que ya tenía retenidas en mi garganta desde un principio, me dispararía y entonces, solo entonces, todo mi mundo desaparecería por completo._

_Se que la muerte me está esperando con los brazos abiertos y la mejor forma de recibirla era con una sonrisa._

_Si Yami iba ser mi verdugo, que así sea._ _  
  
Pero nunca me arrepentiré de una cosa.  
_  
—Yami. —Hable, pase saliva duramente mientras sentía el dolor que se acumulaba en mi garganta.

Por último le sonreí. Le pude sonreír sincero, capaz de transmitir mis sentimientos y agradecimiento por haberlo conocido.

 _Sería la última vez que nos veríamos, así que debía de ser franco con él y decirle la verdad._ _  
  
_—Te quiero. — __  
  


**¡BUM!**


	2. Chapter 2

La noche adorno el cielo con estrellas que acompañaban a la bella luna, paseaba por la calles solitarias manteniéndome siempre alerta puesto que acaba de salir de mi trabajo tan tarde, aun que admitía que me gustaba la tranquilidad que me brindaba la noche, no podía confiarme mucho yendo de aquí para acá como si la noche fuera mi cómplice.

Obviamente la toleraba y hasta algunas veces me gustaba el cómo me acompañaba de mi trabajo a casa.

—¿Eh?—Pare un momento viendo como dos camionetas negras cargaban cajas desde un restaurante ya muy conocido por estos rumbos, aun que sospechaba muy poco de ese lugar, sabía de antemano que sus puertas se cerraban mucho antes de las 10:30 de la noche.

_"Será que van a transportar algo"._

Me imagine que sería así, seguí mi camino con ese pensamiento pero cuando iba cruzando por el lugar, vi de reojo que el dueño del lugar estaba suplicando.

—¡Por favor denme más tiempo!—Suplico llorando.—¡Les juro que les pagare!—

Quería seguir viendo y ver que pasaba y si podía ayudar en algo, pero cuando un señor calvo saco un arma de fuego de las mayores, me aterre mucho al saber quienes eran a los que le debía ese dueño del restaurante.

Fingí que no veía nada, seguí caminando por mi camino hasta que el dueño grito mi posición.

—¡Joven! ¡Joven!.—

 _"¡Maldita sea!."_  
  
Me queje en mis adentros, apreté más mi mochila entre mis dedos y gire lentamente.

_"Solo espero no salir con un golpe o mucho peor, con una bala en mi cabeza"._

Me dirigí a ellos, pero en cuanto lo hice, el señor del restaurante se abalanzo hacía mi angustiado, apenas y pude reaccionar haciéndome un poco más atrás para que el señor cayera en el suelo, pero eso no lo detuvo oh no.

El dueño me agarro de mi pantalón, lo jalo y llorando me suplico alzando el rostro con lagrimas en los ojos con hematomas en su rostro y algo de sangre en su nariz.

—¡POR FAVOR PRÉSTEME DINERO!—Grito.

—¡¿E-eh?!—Intente que me soltara, pero eran en vano, vaya que se había aferrado a mi.—¡Y-yo n-no puedo prestarle!—.

—¡POR FAVOR, LE SUPLICO, LE RUEGO POR MI VIDA Y POR LA DE MI FAMILIA!—

Este sujeto, ¿Con quién diablos pidió dinero para denigrarse de esa manera?.

—Etto...—

—Ya es suficiente.—Una voz muy fría hizo estremecernos a ambos, no quise moverme y mucho menos girar quien era el responsable de esa potente voz que decía cuanto poder tenía en sus manos.

—Si el señor Yoshido no tiene el dinero que nos pidió...—

Su silueta salió a la luz de la luna para verme casi mismo reflejado.

—No hay por que pedir dinero a otros que nos les incumbe este asunto.—

Sus ojos penetraron mi alma , casi me desmayo cuando su mirada de fuego me quemaba por completo.

—Es mejor terminar con su miserable vida.—

 _¡¿Eh?!._  
  
De pronto saco una pistola de su abrigo que portaba, apunto al señor Yoshido que se aferraba a mi pierna; cerrando los ojos, suplicando en silenció y orando a miles de dioses mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Escuche como el arma iba siendo recargada, no note ni una pizca de compasión en sus ojos carmines, solo pura seriedad además del vació profundo en sus ojos.

Apunto a la cabeza del señor Yoshido, me comencé aponer muy nervioso, el sudor frío ya estaba rodeando mi piel.  
  
 _¡No iba presenciar una muerte frente a mis ojos!._  
  
Cuando el gatillo iba ser jalado, mi impulsividad llevo mis manos directo a mi mochila; la abrí y de ahí saque el sobre con dinero que me habían pagado por el mes que trabaje.

—¡Por favor, tómelo y déjelo vivir!—

Le ofrecí lo que me habían pagado, aun que no sabía en realidad cuanto es que le habían prestado al señor Yoshido, yo le ofrecía mi dinero para que una persona desconocida pudiera seguir viviendo.

Tenía la cabeza gacha, no me atrevía ver a mi versión malvada directo a los ojos, era aterrador después de ver esos ojos de fuego. Estaba seguro que si los volvía a ver de nuevo, me moriría ahí mismo.

—Patético.—Lo escuche decir, luego de unos segundos sentí el sobre siendo arrebatado de mis manos.—¡Vámonos!—Grito ese chico y minutos después su presencia ya no estaba como las camionetas.

Por fin pude respirar tranquilo, me derrumbe en el asfalto, estaba cansado mentalmente, no sabía si lo que acaba de ocurrir fue real o no.

Pero así quedabas en una situación así: pendejo y con las ganas de orinarte encima.

—Muchacho, ¿Estas bien?—Aquel señor me pregunto por mi estado, estaba tan abrumado que ni siquiera podía escucharlo tan bien.

Seguía inmerso en mi cabeza, analizando cada detalle de lo sucedido, pero cada vez que intentaba procesar todo, mi mente se volvía muy confusa y se preguntaba una y otra vez si aquello fue realmente real.

Espero que nunca me vuelva a suceder lo mismo como sucedió en esta noche y que nunca me los volviera a topar, y si es así; Dios que se apiade de ¡mi!.


	3. Chapter 3

A pesar de que me había bebido tres tazas de té de manzanilla aun seguía temblando y con los pelos de punta, mi cabeza me daba vueltas estaba mareado y cansado.

—Aquí tienes otro muchacho.—Me colocó otra taza de té el propietario del restaurante a quien acababa de salvarle la vida.

—G-gracias.—Sostuve el vaso entre mis manos temblorosas y lo lleve a mis labios para saborear tan deliciosa sustancia, segundos después lo deje en su lugar, ya estaba más calmado. Respire con tranquilidad, trate de relajarme, cerré los ojos pero al hacerlo vi claramente unos ojos carmines como el fuego que perturbaban mi mente, volví abrirlos y mi cuerpo volvió a temblar otra vez.

—M-maldición.—

—Siento mucho haberte involucrado en todo esto, muchacho, de verdad.—Se disculpo el anciano.

—N-no se preocupe.—Volví a tomar otro sorbo de té en mis labios, el sabor si que hacía tranquilizarme.—Yo haría lo mismo si me encontrará en una situación así.—

¿Realmente lo haría solo por salvar mi pellejo importándome poco la vida de alguien más?

—¿Así?.

No, por supuesto que no. Un tema tan serio como quitar la vida debía de ser tratado con delicadeza.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Supongo que tienes razón...Es solo que tuve mucho miedo.—Yo también. Saco un largo suspiro y luego me sonrió.—Es bueno que lo comprendieras muchacho y no te preocupes por el dinero que yo te lo pago, pero...—

—¿Pero?—Inquirí a que prosiguiera.

—Tendrías que esperarme un poco de tiempo, como dije, no tengo dinero, las ventas de este restaurante van por los suelos y yo casi estoy a punto de cerrar.  
  
¿Cómo era posible si se veía muy lujoso este restaurante?, al menos por fuera.  
  
—Se lo que piensas y créeme, ya no mucha gente viene aquí por temor a que se encuentre a un mafioso en su mesa o que tenga un arma apuntándole a la cabeza.—

Oh vaya que este señor estaba en un problema y uno muy grave.  
  
—En cuanto tenga mi dinero, avíseme, yo me retiro.—  
  
Sin embargo no era mi problema, ya bastante tenía con un asesino que atentaba a mi seguridad personal además de adquirir un nuevo trauma que se agregaba a mi lista mental.

Tome mi mochila, me la colgué en mi espalda y camine hacía la salida para irme y al hacerlo pase por la recepción y note que el lugar estaba en pésimas condiciones: muebles rotos, pintura desgastada y manchada, piso sucio, ya veo porque las personas dejaron de asistir y no solo por un arma que les apunta a la cabeza, el lugar estaba en ruinas.

Seguí mi camino , toque la perilla de la puerta y al momento de girarla, sentí un ligero jaloneo que hizo que llevara mi vista a una niña con vestido rosa, cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y con lentillas, descalza y manchada de pintura y en sus pequeñas manos llevaba una hoja de papel que estaba manchada de colores y pintura.

Estaba extrañado, ¿Qué hacía una niña en este lugar?, mire la hora, ya pasaban más de media noche, una niña no debería estar levantada tan tarde.  
  
No hice más que inclinarme frente a ella.  
  
—¿Pasa algo?.—Pregunte. Ella me extendió la hoja papel, no me dijo nada más que darme el simple cacho de papel para luego retirarse corriendo por donde seguramente se encontraba el propietario.

Sin leer la hoja, la doble y la guarde en mis bolsillos, no tenía ánimos para leer, ya estaba cansado y muy agotado, quería llegar a mi casa lo antes posible, todavía no terminaba el trabajo de calculo y estaba seguro que me tardaría toda la noche haciéndola.  
  
Sin más me retire del lugar.

* * *

  
**Al día siguiente**.

—Viejo que cara tienes.—

—Gracias Jaden.—Agradecí su cumplido con sarcasmo. Sabía que me veía como un muerto viviente, pero no faltaba decirlo alto aun que poco me importaba, mis ojos proclamaban por cerrarse, pero yo debía de mantenerme despierto.

Era lunes, el fabuloso lunes (Notase mi sarcasmo de odió al día) Inició de labores y para dar inició al fabuloso Lunes me tocaban los profesores más estrictos y pesados, a excepción de unos cuantos que me gustaban asistir a sus clases, pero esta vez era una excepción, mi cabeza no la aguantaba, sentía que explotaba, además de todavía sentirme cansado por no dormir a noche terminando mi tarea de calculo y ¡ah! claro, tratar de olvidar mi encuentro con un peligroso mafioso.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?—Me codeo.

—No, ya no. Sabes muy bien que termine mi relación amorosa con ella.—Le recordé a mi amigo castaño que había terminado con mi relación de 3 años.—Lo menos que quiero es que me la recuerdes, ya tengo bastante con el día lunes, las tareas, los maestros, las labores, mi trabajo de medio tiempo y de cuidar de Miu.—

—¡Oh!.—Jaden salto de la emoción cuando mencione a Miu, la gatita negra con fabulosos ojos azules que un día él había rescatado de la calle y recurrió a mi para darle un hogar, puesto que su mamá era alérgica a los gatos, termine de refugiarlo yo, pero no me arrepentía por tenerla a mi lado, ya que como yo vivía solo en un solitario departamento, su compañía era lo que más necesitaba.

—¿Cómo esta Miu? ¿Come bien? ¿La alimentas adecuadamente? ¿La bañas como te dije que debías de hacerlo? ¿La llevas al veterinario?.—  
  
Mientras mi amigo me bombardeaba con las típicas preguntas de siempre sobre el cuidado de Miu, yo sacaba un par de libros que me ayudarían a mis clases, pero en una de esas un libro se cayo de mi casillero.

Fruncí el ceño ante el molesto ruido que produjo.  
  
Me incline a recogerlo, pero antes de hacerlo unas manos me lo ganaron.  
  
—Se te cayó.—Me extendió el libro de biología humana, me lo entrego en mis manos, cerro su casillero , me dio una última mirada seria y luego se retiró camuflándose por el resto de los alumnos.

Mi amigo seguía hablando como perico y yo lo ignoraba, de pronto el cansancio había desaparecido por completo al ver a ese ser que pensé ¡jamás verlo de nuevo!

—Tierra llamando a Yugi, ¿Me escuchas?.—  
  
Pero yo seguía inmerso en mis pensamientos.  
  
No podía ser, ¡él estaba aquí!.


	4. Chapter 4

Camine pero mis piernas se doblan como el papel, siento ganas de vomitar, pero mi mal estado empeora cuando lo veo desde lejos y de espaldas.  
  
Siento su arma filosa en mi cuello, no, en mis ojos, pero esa arma filosa solo es su mirada roja que atraviesa mi cuerpo y mi alma.  
  
Puedo jurar que cuando me mira debo de desviar la mirada ya que me siento una presa fácil de cazar.

La campana suena a lo lejos, apenas y soy consciente de mi propia existencia, oigo los latidos de mi corazón; retumban como tambores a un ritmo lento, pero estos aceleran el ritmo cuando su mirada roja me acecha.  
  
—Vamos a comer algo Yugi, me muero de hambre.—  
  
Salgo de mi ensueño cuando me agita Jaden del hombro.

—Ah...c-claro, si, hambre.—Pronuncie tontamente.  
  
—¿Estas bien?.—Me pregunta extrañado por mi comportamiento.  
  
—S-si.—Fui capaz de percatarme de que estaba tartamudeando y que en ningún momento había quitado mi mirada de mi antiguo verdugo de ayer en la noche, pero cuando vi su espalda desaparecer por el marco de la puerta, fui capaz de regresar a mi mismo.

Suspire de alivio.  
  
—Ves al chico nuevo, eh?—Me codeo.  
  
—¿Chico nuevo?.—Pregunté levantándome de mi asiento, recogiendo mis cosas y guardándolas en mi mochila.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Apenas te enteras?.—Me cuestiono alzando una ceja.

Eleve mis hombros dando mi respuesta.  
  
—¡¿Es enserio!? ¡Está en el periódico escolar incluso!—

Jaden exclama y saca de su mochila el periódico escolar restregándomelo en la cara con el título: _"Un chico diferente"._  
  
—¿Y por qué esta en el periódico? ¿Eso no es invadir su privacidad personal?.  
  
—Al parecer no le importo cuando dijo que no había problema, al fin al cabo es un chico común como todos aquí.—Jaden de pronto hizo un puchero.—Sabes que estoy en esto de periodismo escolar, ¿no?.—

—Por supuesto, claro que lo sé.—Conteste leyendo el periódico en el artículo donde describía lo que supuestamente hacía el chico nuevo.

**Pasatiempos: Leer, escribir, hacer ejercicio y dibujar cosas que lo impresionen o lo maravillen.**

Alcé una ceja algo sorprendido, pero a mi mente solo pudo llegar ese amargo recuerdo.

—Pues cuando nos dio el permiso de escribir sobre él, tuvimos que entrevistarlo.—Me siguió diciendo Jaden.— Fue tan raro, creí que sería frio, seco realmente con nosotros.—Baje el periódico para ver a mi amigo castaño.—Pero nos trato bien, hasta nos invitó a comer si gustábamos.—

—¿Y aceptaste?—Pregunte.  
  
—No por supuesto que no.—Me contesto.—Hay algo en él , no sabría decirte exactamente que es, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que tenía un aura muy pesada y oscura.—  
  
Quería decirle que yo también lo había sentido así, pero de una forma... Muy abrumadora.

Mire a mi amigo y este seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, probablemente pensando en aquella entrevista que me había contado.  
  
¿Sería correcto decirle lo que me había pasado en la noche anterior?  
  
—Es extraño.—Dije, luego cerré el periódico y se lo entregue.—Pero no es asunto mío.—Me levante de mi asiento, recogí mi mochila y ambos salimos del salón.

—Sí, lo se, ¿pero no te da un poco de curiosidad?.—  
  
—No, ¿por qué?. Es como él dijo "Es un chico común".—Ni esas palabras me las podía creer yo mismo.  
  
Era algo más que un simple chico común, algo en mi me lo decía, era como alguna especie de advertencia que me decía: _"Aléjate de él"._

—Pero es su vida, no la mía.—Dije abriendo la puerta de la cafetería.  
  
Nos dirigimos por una bandeja luego pasamos por nuestra comida; un sándwich y jugo de naranja para Jaden y para mi una hamburguesa con una soda, después nos dirigimos a una mesa para comer juntos.

—Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.—Concluí tomando entre mis manos mi deliciosa hamburguesa para llevarla a mi boca.  
  
—Tienes razón.—Jaden tomo su jugo y lo comenzó a beber.

Hice un gesto con mi garganta dándole la afirmación a mi amigo y después de lo que parecieron unos cuantos minutos de estar comiendo, nos retiramos pero antes de hacerlo o antes de solo levantarnos de nuestros asientos, un chico con el cabello azabache y mirada de hielo apareció.

Jaden se quedó estático, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba al ver al oji-azul.  
  
—¿Muto Yugi?.—Se dirigió a mi con una potente voz que me hizo temblar en mi interior pero por afuera me encontraba "Bien".  
  
—¿Quién pregunta?—Me decidí a preguntar, no sabía que intenciones tenía este chico conmigo.

Hurgo en su chaqueta y de entre ella saco un simple cacho de papel doblado.  
  
—Toma.  
  
Me lo entrego sin decir otra palabra y luego se fue, pero no pude despegar mi mirada de él sino hasta cuando llego con cierto chico de ojos rojos.

El escalofrió me recorrió por toda mi columna vertebral .

Vi que le decía algo ese chico de ojos rojos al azabache, no sabía que, estaba nervioso como para descifrar lo que decían sus labios.  
  
—¿Q-Qué te dio ese chico?.—Tartamudeo Jaden aferrándose a mi brazo.  
  
—No lo se.—Conteste.

Di un ultimo vistazo y desee por un instante no hacerlo, pues ahora nos mataba con su mirada de fuego. Me sentí un completo cobarde en aquel momento, así que mejor guarde aquella hoja, tome la mano de mi amigo y salimos disparados (Literalmente) de la cafetería.  
  
Una vez estuvimos lejos de la cafetería tomamos algo de aire, ¿Cuánto habíamos corrido? No lo se, sólo corrimos y, para cuando ya me había dado cuenta ya estábamos en el patio tras los salones de clase.

—¡¿Q-qué fue eso?!.—Exclamo Jaden temblando.  
  
—¿No habías dicho que era amable?.—Le cuestione mientras recuperaba el aire.  
  
—¡Te había dicho que no confiaba en él!.—Me dijo.—Y además no sabía que tenía otro amigo, ¡Daba miedo!.—Jaden estaba temblando.—¿Y sentiste esa aura que desprendía? ¡Fue abrumante!

—Que tipos tan más raros.—Susurre mientras me reincorporaba.—Por favor no volvamos a cruzar ni las miradas con ellos.—Acorde.  
  
—Me parece bien.—Dijo de acuerdo Jaden.

* * *

Luego de dejar a mi amigo en la estación del tren y de despedirme de él, me dirigí de nuevo a mi departamento.

Revise mi reloj de mano , ya era un poco tarde, pero no me importaba después de todo aun tenía que pasar por la comida de mi gatita y de paso por la mía.  
  
Sigo mi camino, las nubes parecen estorbar un poco al sol del atardecer, me pongo a pensar que muy pronto lloverá por lo que debo de darme prisa si no quiero mojarme.

Comienzo a correr un poco por las calles, me detengo en una tienda para mascotas donde compro la comida del minino, agradezco y pago, luego salgo de nuevo a la intemperie con la grata sorpresa (Notase mi sarcasmo) de que ha comenzado a llover levemente.

—Tengo que apurarme.—Me digo a mi mismo mientras corro por las calles con las personas a mi alrededor tratando de refugiarse de la lluvia que ha aumentado.  
  
Corro hasta una estación de autobús donde milagrosamente tiene techo donde puedo resguardarme.

—Vaya clima.—Sacudo mi cabellera sacando algunas gotas de agua, observo mi ropa y noto que esta húmeda como mi mochila, por fortuna la comida del minino aun está en buenas condiciones debido al plástico que lo resguarda.

Miro a ambos lados de la calle no veo a ningún autobús que pase, y ahora que me fijaba bien no había otra persona que esperaba por el transporte más que yo.

—Si esperas aun autobús pierdes tu tiempo.—Di un respingo en mi lugar cuando reconocí esa voz, rápido me volteo y me encuentro con aquella mirada fulminante.  
  
Me quedo sin aliento, sin palabras, mis piernas me hacen retroceder cuando el se acerca a mi con un paraguas.  
  
—¿Vas a casa no?.—

No se que contestar, su sola presencia me causa mucho miedo y después de lo de ayer en la noche quería salir huyendo alejándome de él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te a comido la lengua el gato?.—Se burla de mi. Niego con la cabeza y retrocedo más.—Oye no temas, no voy hacerte nada.—  
  
¿Cómo dice eso después de lo que paso en la escuela?.  
  
Me iba a echar a correr otra vez pero él me agarro de mi brazo parando mi carrera.

—Oye, solo te quiero ayudar.—  
  
—¡Aaaah...Yo.....t-tengo que i-irme!—  
  
Me solté de su agarre y me eche a correr, escuche que algo se me caía pero mi deseo por desaparecer de su vista fue más fuerte que no mire hacia atrás..


	5. Chapter 5

Corrí y corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron correr, tanta era mi desesperación por escapar de ese chico que cuando pare para recuperar aire no note cuando un autobús venía a mi.  
  
Su claxon me asusto quedándome al instante en un shock quedándome inmóvil de pies a cabeza sin poder hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor.  
  
—¡Cuidado!.—

Abrí mis ojos al instante al reconocer su voz, volteé y en un instante me encontró con aquel chico de ojos carmín que corre directamente hacía a mi.  
  
No podría describir muy bien lo que paso en ese momento. Todo paso como en las películas; en cámara lenta, como si el fuera mi salvador, como si su rostro mostrar preocupación absoluta por mi, me salvo la vida embistiéndome enseguida, quitándome del camino.

El autobús paso velozmente de largo, estaba seguro que si no fuera por su ayuda, ese autobús me hubiera hecho añicos.

Después de eso, sentí como mi cuerpo se empapaba del agua en el suelo, como el camión nos mojaba también, pero de nuevo ese chico se interpuso colocándose arriba de mi mojándose completamente.  
  
No salía de mi asombro. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a este chico? ¿Por qué insistía ir detrás de mi?.  
  
Se sacudió un poco, gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro y por su cabello, luego se levantó, me extendió su mano para que la tomara.

Lo mire a los ojos, una mirada un poco desinteresada se colocaba en aquellos rubies.  
  
No tuve más opción, acepte su mano y el hizo un poco de esfuerzo y me levanto al instante con una fuerza que creí en un instante me arrancaría el brazo.  
  
—Gra...Gracias.—No podía salir de mi consternación. Tartamudee con solo estar a su cercanía.

—Ten más cuidado al cruzar la calle.—Me dijo un tanto molesto haciéndome bajar la mirada por mi gran estupidez. Debo de tener más cuidado al cruzar la calle, aún cuándo me persiga un maniaco cómo él.—Aun así.—Prosiguió un poco más calmado, coloco su mano en mi cabeza, me retire rápidamente de su toque, el pareció extrañado ante mi comportamiento.

Por supuesto no se me olvidaba que el podía ser muy peligroso.  
  
—Lo siento.—Se disculpo enseguida.  
  
— Ah...Ah...No importa...—Dije muy nervioso.—Te....tengo que irme ya...Gracias por salvarme la vida.—Agradecí nuevamente retirándome lentamente.

—Espera...—Se me acerco otra vez, me sostuvo de mi brazo de nuevo. Cerré los ojos, esta vez esperando que algo pasara, pero cuando sentí algo en la palma de mi mano, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con mi celular.

 _"Con que eso se me había caído"._  
  
—Se te cayó, solamente quería devolvértelo.—Dijo tranquilo mostrándome un pequeña sonrisa de entre sus labios.— No se porque huiste de mi así. .—Podía responder eso, pero mi instinto me advertía que si hablaba lo que había pasado la anterior noche, estaba casi seguro que ese sujeto sacaría una pistola y me mataría.

—Perdón, soy muy tímido cuando tiendo a relacionarme con las personas.—Esperaba que mi mentira funcionara.—¡Lo siento mucho! .—Esta vez hice una reverencia de disculpa hacía él, ¿estaré exagerando mucho?.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea.—Rio un poco por mi disculpa.—Pero no te disculpes así conmigo.—Me dijo siendo amable. Me reincorpore en mi lugar, mirandolo extrañado por lo sereno qué estaba.—La verdad desde que te vi por primera vez me haz dado curiosidad, ¿Yugi verdad?.—Asentí.—Por fin puedo conocerte.—

Al decir eso un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.


	6. Chapter 6

Pequeñas gotas seguían cayendo sobre nosotros mientras caminaba hacía mi casa, pero no era el único que iba, sino que tenía compañía _"inesperada_ " por el momento.

—N-No era necesario que me acompañaras a mi casa.—Le dije por segunda vez.  
  
—No hay ningún problema. De hecho no me molesta.—Me respondió con calma en su voz.  
  
—O-Okey.—¿Cuánto más tenía que fingir timidez con este chico? Me estaba desesperando, su presencia hacía que me pusiera nervioso, que mis piernas temblaran como gelatina y que mi pulso fuera a mil por ahora.

Rasguñaba los cordones de mi mochila, hace más de un rato que los rasgo con mis uñas para pasar el nerviosismo y calmarme.  
  
—Oye.—Me sostiene de mi hombro y me crispo de inmediato.  
  
—¿S-sí?—Digo muy nervioso.

—Tranquilo no te voy hacer nada.—Ríe con diversión.—¿Ya comiste algo?.—Si supiera que las ganas de comer en la cafetería de la escuela se me habían ido luego de ese susto que me provoco con ese chico de cabellos azabaches y mirada asesina, bueno mi apetito había disminuido en consideración, pero...

Mi estomago me había traicionado de alguna manera, rugió con un poco de fuerza haciendo que el oji-carmín se comenzará a reír de mi y me sonroje por la vergüenza que original que estaba pasando frente de él.  
  
—¡Y-Ya me voy a casa!—Dije muy avergonzado, comenzando a caminar más rápido y separarme unos cuantos metros de él.  
  
Pero ni pasaron dos minutos cuando de nuevo lo tenía a mi lado.

—Vamos no te enojes.—Me dice deteniéndome de nuevo del brazo.—Sólo me preguntaba si querías comer algo conmigo.—  
  
¡Para nada! ¡Quería llegar a mi casa, prepararme yo solo mi cena y olvidarme de este chico!.  
  
Preferí decirle que no, que estaba bien yo así, ya luego llegaría a casa y me haría yo algo de cenar, pero como siempre el destino tenía planes para mi.

Al ver que su agarre en mi brazo ejerció más fuerza, como si no quisiera que me fuera de ahí, me asuste. Tuve miedo, no tenía otra opción más que aceptar.  
  
—Gracias.—Hable.— pero no creo que sea lo correcto, no quiero aprovecharme de tu generosidad. Ya bastante te debo por salvarme la vida.—Me excuse, aún que cierta parte de la historia era desgraciadamente cierta; le debía mucho por salvarme la vida.

—No es nada.—Me halo y comenzó a caminar llevándome a otro lado en dirección opuesta a donde quedaba mi hogar llevándome a un barrio.  
  
Un barrio que lo pude identificar muy bien en cuanto caminábamos.  
  
—¡Te juro! ¡No es necesario que hagas esto!—Dije más nervioso al reconocer el lugar para donde me llevaba; el restaurante donde habían sucedido los hechos y donde nos vimos por primera vez.

 _¡¿Qué hace?! ¡¿Qué planea?! ._ _  
_  
Mi corazón se aceleró aun más, trate de zafarme de su agarre pero el no cedió. Al contrario, apretó más fuerte su agarre sacándome un quejido de dolor.

Estaba desesperándome, estaba alterado ¡Quería irme de ese lugar de inmediato!.  
  
—¡Comeremos aquí!.—Exclamo felicidad falsa, pude notarlo. Una sonrisa, perfectamente burlona hizo que toda mi piel se erizara por el miedo y temor.  
  
Mire a ambos lados, la desgracia me perseguía de por si al notar la calle vacía.

—E-Es muy tarde, s-será mejor que C-comamos en O-otra O-ocasión.—Tartamudee con miedo, ya tenía muchas ganas de llorar y su sonrisa solo se hacía más grande al verme.  
  
—¿Qué tienes?.—Me preguntó.  
  
—N-no es n-nada.—Respondí.

Unos segundos pasaron sólo para ver como se acercaba a mi. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor, pero lo que sentí fueron caricias sobre mi cabeza.  
  
—¿Mejor?.—Me pregunto de nuevo siguiendo con las caricias sobre mi cabeza.—Estas temblando, ¿tienes frío? o es que acaso...—Volvió acercase un poco más cerca, exactamente en mi oreja.—¿Tienes miedo de mi?.—  
  
Había quedado helado por la profundidad en su voz.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue a un desconocido taparme la nariz y la boca con un trapo, sentí la esencia penetrante: era "¡Cloroformo!", ¡los bastardos intentaban hacerme desmayar!.

Deje de lado la tontería de fingir ser el típico chico tímido de la escuela y comencé a luchar por mi vida.  
  
Aun con mis energías activas y por medio de la adrenalina pude asestarle un golpe con mi codo en su abdomen al sujeto que me retenía contra mi voluntad.  
  
El mismo hombre se quejó por el dolor y se hizo para atrás, otro segundo después le di una patada en su costado mandándolo lejos de mi.

—¿¡Qué día...?!—  
  
Fue en un instante que vi a mi verdugo darme un golpe de gracia .  
  
Esto provoco que me mandara adentro del local.  
  
Lo escuche dar órdenes, probablemente al sujeto que había golpeado anteriormente, pero estaba tan dolido por el golpe en mi pecho que apenas y escuche nada.

—Entonces Yugi Muto.—Me nombro con tono serio mientras entraba al restaurante del viejo que había ayudado. Note que caminaba seguro hacía mi dirección.  
  
Me levante de inmediato mostrándome a la defensiva.  
  
—Eres bueno fingiendo.—Me alago.—Debo de admitir que caí bajo tus encantos en primera instancia.—

Nos miramos fijamente, fruncí mi ceño y con mi mirada busque alguna escapatoria o alguna arma que pudiera ayudarme.  
  
—Pero eres malo peleando.—  
  
De inmediato se abalanzo contra de mi. No pude reaccionar a tiempo, él era muy veloz y de nuevo me encontraba en suelo quejándome por la embestida.

—Patético.—Me dijo.  
  
—Cierra la boca, bastardo.—Conteste tratando de liberarme de bajo de él, retorciéndome, buscando una ventaja sobre de él pero no la obtuve.  
  
—Que boquita te cargas Yugi.—

Saco una navaja de entre sus bolsillos, me la ensaño, me vi en el reflejo de la arma y luego la paseo por mis labios presionando un poco sobre ellos para que sintiera un ardor provocado por el corte.

La sangre no se hizo esperar, podía saborear la sustancia roja que me alteraba más.  
  
—Sería una lástima que esa boquita dejara de hablar.—


	7. Chapter 7

El filo de la navaja rozaba mis comisuras de mis labios, cerré los ojos , mis lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. Tenía tanto miedo a que de verdad me desgarrara la boca para su pura diversión.

¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer un final tan fatal como este?.

—Eres un llorón.—Escuche de él.

Se retiró de encima mío dejándome respirar tranquilo, me cohibí en mi lugar haciéndome bolita y llevando mis manos a mi boca donde tenía la sensación de la navaja todavía en mis labios, además de que probé un poco de mi sangre donde me di cuenta que había cortado un poco.

—Vamos, levántate del suelo.—Me pateo quedito en mi pierna queriendo decir que lo hiciera deprisa. Y yo , temblando todavía por lo que me había hecho, me pare tontamente aun tambaleándome.—Eres muy débil.—Me repitió, eso ya lo sabía pero no había por que volver a decirlo con la paliza que me dio.

Me mantuve callado, apoyándome en el borde de una mesa sucia mientras lo veía caminar tranquilamente a una silla que estaba cerca, la tomo y la atrajo hasta donde yo estaba recargado para sentarse.

—De rodillas.—Dijo.

—¿Qué?.—Hice una mueca de dolor al sentir las heridas en mis comisuras, dolía y ardía.

—Cómo oyes, póstrate ante mi.—Me ordeno como si fuera mi jefe.

—No, no lo voy hacer.—Hable un poco bajo.

Lo escuche suspirar y nuevamente de sus bolsillos saco otra arma, ¡¿Pero que está loco?!.

—Que te arrodilles ante mi.—Me apunto con la pistola que llevaba en su mano. Lo dude por un momento, no se por que el sentimiento de que no me dispararía aparecio, pero cuando jalo el gatillo y escuche el estruendo de la arma al ser disparada me arrodille frente a él.—Que lindo.—Me dijo.

Respire con fuerza, no me atrevía a mirarlo directo a sus ojos ya que sentía su mirada; tan pesada, tan intensa e incomoda. Tenía unas enormes ganas de irme de ahí como de llorar.

—Levanta la vista.—Me ordeno.

Como dije antes, no quería levantar la vista, no podía, estaba asustado. ¿Y si me disparaba en medio de los ojos?

—¿No escuchaste?.—

Reuní todo mi valor que pude y lo mire.

—Tus ojos son amatistas.—Dijo y acarició mis mejillas con suavidad, pero yo sentía que me hería, incluso con su toque. El miedo era mucho, demasiado, ya hasta había dejado de respirar un momento.—¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te da gusto de verme otra vez Yugi?.—

No contestaba, estaba muy nervioso.

—¿Yugi?.—Puso más fuerza en mis mejillas lastimándome.—Contéstame.—

—N-No.—

Sonrió más.

—Adoro que me teman, no sabes cuento.—Me soltó y jadee.—Se supone que ya deberías estar en casa a estas horas, Miu debe de tener mucha hambre y esperándote.—¿Cómo sabe de ella?.—Pero descuida que la tengo justo aquí. ¡Yusei, tráela!.—Grito.

Unos minutos después apareció el mismo azabache de la escuela y en sus manos tenía a Miu.

—¡No! ¡Suéltala!.—Trate de pararme pero de nuevo el oji-carmin me había apuntado con su arma en mi pecho.—Por favor, no. Ella no.—

Cuando ya la tenía en sus brazos, acarició su pelaje negro, era muy pequeña como para morir en las manos de ese idiota.

—Calmado llorón, no le voy hacer nada.—Me aseguro.—Sólo quería que vieras que está bien y que ya comió.—Dijo acariciando su cabecita.—Es muy linda, ¿la adoptaste?.—Asentí.—Es digno de tú parte adoptar animalitos así, ¿sabes? A pesar de que yo soy alguien peligroso para ti, para los animales no lo soy. ¿Te confieso algo? Me gustan los animales.—

—Me alegra, pero suéltala.—Dije tratando de acercarme a él para quitarle a mi gatita. Pero el fue más insistente y apoyo más el arma en mi pecho.

—¿Darías tú vida por ella?.—


	8. Chapter 8

—Por favor, ¡de vuélvemela!. —Suplique ignorando el arma apuntando en mi pecho.  
  
Trate de alcanzarla, pero Yami seguía reteniéndome, sin embargo luego de algunos segundos retiro el arma dándome el permiso para quitarle a mi gatita de su brazo.

La cargue en mis brazos y la acaricie entre mis manos escuchando como ronroneaba y como me maullaba además de darme pequeñas lambidas en mi nariz dándome a entender que estaba contenta por verme como yo a ella.

—Los animales son inocentes, criaturas puras. El ser humano es el único animal que conozco como para que pierda su buena voluntad. —Dijo.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? —Pregunté alejandome un poco de él.  
  
—Que trabajes para mi. —  
  
—Jamás.

—Está bien. —Me apunto con la arma otra vez. —Muere entonces. —  
  
Este sujeto.  
  
—¿Por qué trabajaría para ti? —Pregunté deteniendo su acción desviando el arma hacia la ventana donde trono por la bala que había impactado por el disparo. Por supuesto me sobre salte, este tipo no dudaba en jalar el gatillo; mataba sin remordimientos y sin sentimiento, era claro que era muy peligroso.

—Tuviste suerte. —Lo escuche decir en un susurro y guardo el arma. —No tienes de otra, estuviste involucrado a noche y por lo que veo la opción de morir para ti no la tienes muy en cuenta que digamos, quieres vivir. —  
  
—Por supuesto que quiero vivir, como cualquier ser vivo. —Dije. Lo vi encaminarse hacia una mesa polvorienta y se sentó en ella, palmeo a su lado indicándome que me sentara a su lado.

—¿Por qué trabajar contigo? Por si no lo sabes ya tengo trabajo.  
  
—Pero ese trabajo no es opcional para ti. —Fruncí el ceño cuando ya estaba sentado a su lado. —Te quiero aquí.—Objeto refiriéndose al establecimiento mal cuidado.— trabajando para mi—

—¿Bromea, no? —Volví a levantarme molesto. —¡Mira este lugar! —Sus ojos miraron el entorno, era verdad que este restaurante se encontraba casi en ruinas, se podría decir que hasta estaba a punto de caerse sobre nosotros.

Me acerque a otra mesa, le di una ligera patada y la mesa se destrozo.  
  
—Todo se cae a pedazos. —  
  
—Lo arreglaremos. —Dijo. —Derrumbaremos el establecimiento e inauguraremos uno nuevo. —Se levantó y camino a mi y tomo mis hombros. —Cambiaremos todo. —Me hablaba tranquilamente como si ya fuéramos muy cercanos.

—Llevara tiempo, bastante. —Puntualice. —Y no creo que... –  
  
—Me importa poco lo que pienses. Trabajaras para mi y punto. —Camino alejándose de mi yéndose por las puertas de este restaurante. —Inicias mañana y más vale que vengas por que personalmente supervisare tú trabajo. —Y se retiró.  
  
—¿Qué?. —Respondí sin entender.

* * *

Era otro día, otro fastidioso día en el que me encontraba en la escuela con mi cara de estar enojado con la vida.  
  
Y es que no pude dormir lo que restaba de la noche.  
  
Había tenido pesadillas en las que cierto chico se me aparecía azotándome. Torturándome entre sueños.  
  
—¿Y esa cara? —

Jaden toma asiento a mi lado en una banca echa de cemento mientras esperábamos a que diera la hora para poder entrar al instituto y la verdad, era que no quería entrar; no quería verle la cara a ese demonio que se había escapado del infierno para torturar a este ángel.  
  
Sonaba tonto en mis pensamientos, una pequeña risa salio de mis labios y Jaden me miro extrañado.

—¿Y ahora de que te ríes, loco? —  
  
—No de nada, es sólo que me acorde de algo chistoso. —  
  
—Ah ya veo. —Me dijo no muy convencido de mi respuesta. —Por cierto, ¿Que tal tú mañana? ¿Hiciste la tarea? —

Una razón más para irme de pinta, no había hecho nada luego de lo que me paso en la noche. Así que con mis pocas ganas me levante y camine lejos del instituto, Jaden no tardo en alcanzarme y tomarme por el hombro.

—Oye, ¿A donde vas? El instituto queda del otro lado. —  
  
—Eso ya lo se.—Digo sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Te vas a ir de pinta? —  
  
—Sí. —  
  
—¡P-Pero no puedes hacer eso!. —Dijo Jaden.

—¡Claro que puedo! Merezco un día libre para mi. —Seguí caminando y alejandome de él, pero de pronto el castaño tomo de nuevo mi hombro. —¿Jaden? —  
  
—Vayamos al árcade y luego a comer. —


	9. Chapter 9

Deje caer mi mochila en uno de los sofás de aquel local semi-abandonado y arruinado, mi tarde había concluido con una tarde relajante junto con mi mejor amigo Jaden que no me dejaba respirar y aliviar el dolor en mi estómago después de tanto hacerme reír con sus bromas, para después, antes de venir para acá ir a mi antiguo trabajo y renunciar a lo que mi jefe se había extrañado mucho me había echo muchas preguntas el por que mi renuncia, pero al final solo me excuse que me iba a cambiar de residencia por lo cual me quedaba muy lejos mi trabajo por lo que ya por ultimo recibí mi paga y una carta de recomendación y un suerte por parte de mi jefe y me retire.

Camine por el sucio suelo, fruncí mi ceño al ver a tan asqueroso lugar, ¿Que no conocían la limpieza? Ví en una esquina una cubeta que casualmente estaba llena de agua con jabón a su lado una escoba y un trapeador junto con algunos trapos.

No me iba hacer cargo yo sólo del establecimiento, antes de tan siquiera de tomar la escoba y barrer fui a explorar el establecimiento intentando encontrar a alguien.

Fui a la cocina donde era el peor desastre de todos; piso sucio, trastes en el peor estado, muebles sucios, no quería ni imaginarme los baños, seguí por mi recorrido donde me había encontrado con unas escaleras.

—¿Segundo piso?.—Me interrogue yo mismo subiendo las escaleras donde sí, en efecto, había segundo piso y en este había como alguna especie de sala apartada con juegos de mesa y vídeo juegos, pero que casualmente todo estaba bajo la influencia del polvo, camine un poco más y descubrí que contaba con una mesa de billar.

—¡Joder!.—Exclame emocionado puesto que a esa mesa no le faltaba nada, estaba completo pero sucio, no habría problema si lo limpió.

Seguí con mi recorrido, había grandes paredes de un color azul muy desgastado, pero que con algo de pintura nueva podía rectificarse eso, seguí con mi exploración y mientras tocaba la pared para sentir en que otros puntos se iba a rectificar sentí con mi mano tocaba algo un tanto duro aleje mi mano y deje mi huella descubriendo una parte de un cristal.

—¿Ventanas?.—Limpie un poco la ventana y me quede asombrado puesto que esta tenía una vista perfecta hacía afuera donde se podía notar la mismísima luna brillar.—Asombroso.—Me atrevo a decir.

—No sabía que vendrías temprano.—

Salte del susto cuando escuche su profunda voz, me atreví a verlo para encontrarme con que él estaba apoyado en una mesa de madera donde probablemente había un mini-bar, este lugar parecía que tenía de todo.

—Estoy aquí, tal como lo me lo pediste.—Fue mi respuesta mientras me dirigía a él.—Y dándome cuenta de el establecimiento, creo que sólo es la pintura lo que lo hace ver que este al borde del derrumbamiento, pero con una limpieza super profunda creo que este lugar volverá a como era antes.—Le explico dándome atender que no hacía falta derribar el establecimiento pero si darle manteniendo seguido al menos hasta que vuelva hacer el lugar que una vez fue.

—Me alegra que digas eso, entonces no hará falta invertir dinero en el derrumbamiento pero si en el mantenimiento, un gasto menos para mi.—Se reincorpora en su lugar y me aventó un trapo en mi cara.—A limpiar, trabajaras todo tu fin de semana aquí.—

—¡¿QUÉ?!—

Mi cara fue todo un poema, estaba estupefacto, ¡¿Cómo que trabajar todo mi fin de semana aquí?! Era verdad que en algunos casos en mi anterior trabajo doblaba turno, pero no me esperaba ¡limpiar todo este lugar todo mi fin de semana! ¡Esto era explotación!.

—¡Ni creas! ¡No lo haré!.—Espete enojado y le arroje el trapo al rostro.—Siendo mi primer día yo ¡Renunció!.—

Quise bajar por las escaleras, estaba muy enojado, pero ni tiempo me dio para tan siquiera tomar el primer escalón cuando el me detuvo por mi brazo, me jalo y me estampo contra la pared.

El golpe que sentí en mi espalda fue muy doloroso, este chico si que tenía bastante fuerza, pero notaba que no ejercía tanta como la última vez que nos vimos.

—¿Qué fue lo acordamos?.—Me miro retador, digno de un depredador que acecha a su presa mientras le demuestra el poder que tiene.

—No lo haré.—Ejerció un poco más de fuerza sobre mis brazos sacándome un quejido de dolor.— ¡no al menos yo sólo!.—Replique adolorido, estaba presionando ya muy fuerte.

—Iba a llamar a alguien que te ayudara pero por ingenuo lo vas hacer tú sólo.—Me soltó de mis brazos y luego me aventó al suelo donde me saco otro quejido y para empeorar las cosas coloco su pie en mi pecho aplastándomelo.—Que te quede claro niño.—Su voz se volvió rasposa y amenazante hacía a mi.—Esto no es un puto juego, ¿me escuchaste? Sí quiero te mato aquí mismo, pero me parecería algo fácil de hacer.—Su sonrisa; aquella sonrisa macabra que me estremeció y que me advirtió de sobremanera que, a partir de ahora, tuviera mucho más cuidado con lo que decía, con mis acciones, y como actuaba con él. —O puedo torturarte hasta que me supliques por tu propia muerte, tu decides.—Me dio a elegir quitando su pie de mi pecho.

—N-no gracias.—No quería ninguna de las dos opciones que me había dado. Yo quería vivir, salir de está al menos vivo para contar lo que me había pasado, por que las heridas iban a seguir viniendo y decorando mi piel seguramente.

—A trabajar.—Me ordeno y luego se fue por las escaleras dejándome un mal sabor de boca con mi actual jefe.

—Idiota.—Fue lo que dije al aire para luego levantarme dificultosamente, el dolor emano en mi pecho, descubría parte de mi camisa y en efecto, ya había un moretón en mi pecho.

Volví a cerrar mi camisa, me quite mi chaqueta para dejarle a un lado, tome el trapo del suelo donde Yami lo había dejado y me dispuse a limpiar.


	10. Chapter 10

Domingo por la mañana.  
  
Me siento totalmente cansando, los rayos del sol me lastiman la vista, trato de taparme mis ojos pero mi brazo ni mi mano quieren responder; estoy cansado, exactamente han pasado 48 horas sin poder dormir al haber limpiado todo el establecimiento; me siento sucio y ni siquiera e probado bocado alguno desde que llegue aquí.

Bostece inevitablemente siento mis ojos que se quieren cerrar y mi cuerpo quiere desplomarse sobre el suelo y descansar, y cedo ante al deseo de dormir un poco.  
  
Mi cuerpo cae al suelo limpio que por una noche tuve que limpiar hasta que los azulejos quedaran relucientes.  
  
 **-Wuo, impresionante.-**

Con solo escuchar su voz, mis sentidos se activan de inmediato, me levanto tan rápido como puedo al ver sus ojos rojos burlándose de mi con su asquerosa sonrisa.  
  
 **-Estas asqueroso.-** Me dice casi carcajeándose de mi caminando a mi alrededor solo para verme.

 **-¿Puedo largarme ya?-.** Me levanto perezoso, sacudo mis ropas pero ¿Qué caso tiene? si realmente estoy completamente sucio de pies a cabeza, mi rostro esta cubierto de mugre y manchas de polvo y mis ropas, oh joder, en el peor estado posible: están manchadas, mi camisa de algunas partes esta rasgada, mi pantalón esta cubierto por una mezcla de jabón de piso y suciedad.

¡Necesito una ducha con urgencia! ¡Apesto!.  
  
 **-Esos modales, Muto.-**  
  
Rodee los ojos con recelo; viene hasta aquí ¿solo para hablarme de modales? Sí es una broma entonces ¡No es gracioso!.  
  
 **-¿Me hiciste esos ojos?.-**

 **-¿Vienes solo para molestarme?.-** Yami enarco una ceja esperando algo más y gruñí con molestia.- Señor.-Añadí. Él comenzó caminar hacia los grandes ventanales que ya estaban limpios y sin una pizca de polvo.  
  
 **-Venía asesorar tu trabajo, pero parece que ya terminaste.** -Dice **. -Felicidades, tu rendimiento en tu trabajo me agrada.-**

 **-Me complace saber eso.-** La verdad es que no, pero que va, quería irme a mi casa a ducharme, comer algo y dormir **.-¿Puedo irme ya?.-** **  
**  
 **-Que insistente con eso. Te recuerdo que trabajaras todo el fin de semana, ¿Ya acabo el fin de semana? No ¿verdad?.-**

 **-¡P-pero yo!-** Trate de protestar, no podía quedarme en este lugar tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que comer tan siquiera un poco, hacer los deberes de la escuela; ¡Tenía tantas cosas que hacer mañana! y este día se iría tan rápido que ni dormir podría o al menos unas cuantas horas.

Pero en definitiva no iba poder quedarme aquí.  
  
 **-Si no mal me equivoco hay duchas aquí, puedes ducharte y seguir trabajando.-**

 **-¿Qué? Para nada.-** Reclame sin alzar la voz **.-Mireme.-** Toco mi camisa sucia **.-Estoy sucio, sudoroso, tengo hambre, sueño y además ya termine mi trabajo, aparte si me duchara aquí, no tendría con qué ni mucho menos con que vestirme.—** Pase de su lado ignorando por completo que había golpeado sin querer su hombro, tome mis cosas y comencé a bajar las escaleras, mi humor no estaba del todo grata este día, ya mejoraría cuando estuviera en casa.

Pero al para ser la mala suerte me persigue por detrás, antes de tan siquiera notarlo Yami toma de mis hombros y me voltea haciendo que me mareara y cayera al suelo.  
  
Justo cuando le iba a reclamar, el de su mano soltó un sobre junto con unas llaves y me las dejo caer en mi regazo, pasó de lado de mi, hizo un gesto con su mano haciendo alusión de que se estaba despidiendo, me miro de reojo y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

—Mañana te quiero aquí después de clases. Cierra antes de irte—  
  
Y se marchó del establecimiento sin decir otra palabra.  
  
Suspire cansadamente, me levante sujetando ambas cosas; el sobre y las llaves del establecimiento, qué note que tenía una pequeño oso felpudo;...Hmm no se si esto era ridículo o tierno, ¿ambas tal vez?.

Guarde las llaves en mi mochila y abrí aquel sobre.  
  
Grande fue mi sorpresa al presenciar un fajo de billetes, se podría decir que era mucho, más de lo que ganaba en mi anterior trabajo y entre los billetes había una nota pequeña nota con la letra perfectamente cursiva

 _"Sigue trabajando así y te recompensare como hasta ahora...Inclusive, puede que te ganes tu libertad. Pero hasta entonces eres solamente mío."_ __  
  
Pd: Créeme que si me desobedeces voy a matarte.

**Firma: Y.S**

Guarde el dinero en el sobre y el sobre en mi mochila, mi mal humor se había desaparecido en un chasquido y con una sonrisa me dirigí hacía la salida, cerré la puerta con las llaves y me fui a casa pensando en lo qué mañana me esperaría con él.


	11. Chapter 11

Al llegar a mi departamento con los pies arrastrando, deje caer mis cosas en la entrada principal de mi hogar, cerre la puerta, deje escapar un suspiro de lo cansado que estaba, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos por algo de descanso sin embargo, no me podía dormir, pues era tan temprano para dormir, además mis deberes me esperaban.

Y no era para menos que debía de hacer los quehaceres de mi hogar, para mi buena suerte no todo estaba fuera de su lugar, pues yo era ordenado y algo quisquilloso con eso de la limpieza en mi casa, así qué revisaría lo que estuviera fuera de su lugar, lo recogería después haría algo de comer o ordenaría comida china, luego debía de hacer mis tareas; todas aquellas que se me habrían acumulado en todo mi fin de semana, y finalmente y si Dios lo quería dormiría un poco para recuperar fuerza.

—Necesito un baño.—Con decir esas palabras, me quite mis zapatos y corrí escaleras arriba para darme una buena ducha caliente.  
  
  


* * *

  
—¿Cómo va tu día Yugi?.—Me preguntó Jaden desde el otro lado de la línea.  
  
Me encontraba en mi cocina comiendo finalmente un tazón de cereal luego de ducharme y asear un poco mi departamento mientras hacía mis tareas.

—Me va bien, no me quejo en nada. —Respondí. Luego recordé la situación de Jaden. —¿Y a ti cómo te va? ¿Cómo está tu mamá? .—  
  
Escuché como suspiraba mi amigo del otro lado, se le podía escuchar cansado y agotado.  
  
—Como siguen las cosas necesitaré trabajar pronto, mamá está mal.—

Pare de comer y al mismo tiempo deje mis tareas de lado .  
  
—¿La haz llevado al doctor?.—Pregunte preocupado.  
  
—No e podido, no tengo ahora dinero. —Se notaba angustiado y muy preocupado.

Yo ya me encontraba poniéndome los zapatos, una chaqueta, tome una mochila grande, subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y de un mueble tome bastante ropa para algunos días, tome mis cuadernos y libros del instituto y baje encontrándome con Miu que no dude en tomarla en brazos, finalmente tome mi billetera que estaba reposada en mesa junto con aquel sobre que me dio Yami, agarre mis llaves y salí de mi hogar cerrando la puerta con llave.

—De acuerdo no te preocupes, voy para allá. —  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?.—  
  
Antes de poder contestar colgué y guarde mi celular, llegué a la parada de autobuses e hice la parada para subirme, indique la dirección y el autobús se puso en marcha.

Pasaron alrededor de unos treinta minutos, cuando llegue a una pequeña casa y cuando baje Jaden ya me estaba esperando.  
  
—¿Dónde está?.—Pregunte.  
  
—En el jardín, dice sentirse bien pero yo sé que no es así. —

Solo asentí, le di a Miu y al instante a Jaden se le iluminaron los ojos de solo verla, luego me dirigió hacia el jardín para que encontrará a una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, ojos como el color de las hojas, la piel blanca y en sus ojos algunas arrugas bajos sus párpados.  
  
—Pero miren quién a venido a visitarnos. —  
  
—Madre Celeste. —Dije yendo a ella para abrazarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este personaje, Celeste, será muy importante en esta historia. Más adelante verán porque.


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Quién es el muchacho a tu cargo?. — Demandó el hombre sentado en la silla de su gran despacho.  
  
—Solo es un empleado cualquiera. —Respondió Yami sin una pizca de temer por aquel hombre de ojos rojos.  
  
—Es un estudiante de instituto por lo que pude ver. —

Eso despertó intriga en Yami, ¿Porqué su hermano conocía al chico de ojos amatistas?  
  
—¿lo conoces?. —Preguntó Yami intrigado viendo a Atem sonreír ladinamente. El silencio reino por algunos minutos en la habitación.  
  
—Para nada. —Contesto finalmente Atem. —Por cierto, te felicito por tus buenas calificaciones, apenas has entrado y te has hecho de una buena reputación. —

—No iba hacer siempre el chico malo. —Respondió Yami sin importancia, alzando los hombros.  
  
Atem comenzó a reír bajo.  
  
—¿cómo puedes decir eso? sí somos los chicos malos de todos modos...  
  
—Ya te dije que yo no quiero entrarle en el negocio que haz formado hermano. —Dijo Yami. —Quiero un futuro que no tenga que ver con muerte y destrucción. —

—Ser cirujano con lleva convivir con la muerte. —Comento Atem si. Quitar su sonrisa burlona.  
  
—Y también ser mafioso. —Defendió Yami. —Mira, yo no quiero quitar vidas. —Los ojos de Atem brillaron. —Yo quiero salvar vidas, ¿por qué no puedes entender eso?. —

El moreno se levantó de su asiento, por un momento Yami templo en su lugar al creer que su hermano mayor estaba molesto con él, pero no. Atem solo se levantó para ver la gran vista que le proporcionaba el gran ventanal a sus espaldas.  
  
—Se que quieres tener un futuro Yami. Uno donde no tengas que matar para sobrevivir. —Dijo serio Atem. —Pero sabes que no tenemos otra opción, ¿verdad?. —

Yami bufo molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

—Odio esto. —Musitó Yami entre dientes.  
  
—Lo sé. —  
  
—Odio matar. —  
  
—También lo se. — Atem dio un suspiro cansado y se volteo a ver a su hermano menor. —Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal tu proyecto personal? Apuesto que tiene que ver con ese bello chico que tienes en las manos manipulándolo. —

—¡Te juro que no quería hacerlo! Él solo se atravesó en mi camino. —Yami se froto las sienes, estaba molesto y frustrado.  
  
—Pudiste matarlo. —Puntualizó Atem. —Una bala en su cabeza y todo terminaría. —  
  
—¡Ya deja de hablar así!. —Bramo Yami dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa que retumbó por toda la habitación. —¡No lo conoces!. —

—¿Y tu si?. —Inquirió Atem. —¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces? ¿24 horas?. —  
  
—Te equivocas. Tal vez... Tal vez no lo conozco tan bien pero... Cuando lo ves, solo sientes que ya nada te importa porqué cuando ves sus ojos; te recuerdan como si estuvieras vivo y no muerto. —  
  
Era impresionante lo que su hermanito decía, era como ¡si no fuera él!.

—No me digas que tú... ¿Estas prendado del chico?. —

Atem fue testigo del gran sonrojo en el rostro de Yami.

—¡¿Te gustan los hombres?!.—Exclamo sorprendido.  
  
—Ah... Yo... Yo voy a ver si ya puso la marrana. —Lentamente Yami se levantó de su asiento camino hasta la puerta sintiendo la tensa mirada de Atem en su espalda.

—¿Qué es una marrana?. —Pregunto Atem. —¿Ir a México le afecto?. —

**\------»» Pov Yugi. ««--------**

—No debería estar aquí, estoy bien. — Celeste estaba, por quinta vez, tratando de pararse de la camilla. Jaden y yo la volvimos a recostar mientras esperábamos a su doctora. —¡Por favor niños! ¡Mamá debe ir a trabajar y ustedes deberían ir a la escuela, es lunes!. —

—Es domingo, Celeste. —Respondí calmado. —Y tu no tienes porqué trabajar, Jaden y yo si asistimos a la escuela, pero no es a la que tu piensas. —Tome sus manos mientras me miraba confundida.— ¿Sabes quién eres?. —  
  
Celeste parpadeo un poco, luego sonrió, me tomo de las mejillas.  
  
Aquí viene de nuevo.

—Claro que sí se quién soy; soy la madre Celeste de la Iglesia de Dominó, tengo 25 años y cuido a dos preciosas criaturas que me alegran el día cada vez que los veo. —

Asentí.  
  
—¿Sabes quien soy?. —Pregunté.  
  
Ella volvió a asentir.  
  
—¡Claro que lo se! ¡Mi pequeño y adorable Yami!. —


	13. Chapter 13

_«alzhéimer_ _  
  
Enfermedad mental progresiva que se caracteriza por una degeneración de las células nerviosas del cerebro y una disminución de la masa cerebral; las manifestaciones básicas son la pérdida de memoria, la desorientación temporal y espacial y el deterioro intelectual y personal.»_

Eso era malo, muy malo.  
  
—¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar a ella? ¡No es justo!. —  
  
—Basta Jaden. —Lo retuve de sus hombros mientras murmurabamos entre nosotros. —Tienes que calmarte. —Dije seriamente.

—Algo debemos de hacer. —Dijo el castaño.  
  
—No podemos hacer nada y lo sabes. —  
  
—¡Pero ella... Ella es todo lo que tenemos!. —  
  
Veía dolor en su expresión, esto lo estaba afectando de sobremanera y no lo culpo, Celeste siempre estuvo con nosotros desde que tengo memoria, jamás nos abandono y descuido; es como una madre para nosotros.

—¿Qué vamos hacer Yugi?. —  
  
—¿Qué quieres hacer?. —Pregunte de vuelta. —Solo podemos cuidarla y observarla, la doctora nos recomendó ese tipo de casas para las personas con alzhéimer, suena una buena idea llevarla ahí. —  
  
—Yo... No quiero. —

—Jaden, entiende que es por el bien de ella. —Voltee a ver a Celeste, esta dibujaba en unas hojas de papel con las grayolas que le habían entregado las enfermeras. —Su retroceso mental es delicado. Mírala, ella cree ahora que es una niña de 10 años, piensa que esta en el jardín de niños y que nosotros somos sus padres. — Celeste alzó la mirada y nos saludó con gusto, ambos solo devolvíamos el gesto. —No nos reconoce tan siquiera. —

—Pregunto por Yami. — Me recordó Jaden.  
  
—No creo que sea el Yami que conozco, además, hay muchos Yamis por el mundo. —  
  
—¿Con el cabello en punta y los tres mechones de colores rojo, negro y dorado? ¿Con ojos como el fuego y la piel blanca casi como la nieve? ¿Enserio crees que haya muchos Yamis así?. —Me reclamo.

—Esta bien tu ganas, no se porqué conoce a mi jef.... A nuestro compañero de clase. —Corregí apresurada mente.  
  
—¿Jefe?.  
  
—¡Lo siento pensaba en mi trabajo!. —  
  
—Pero tu ya no tienes trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Te acompañe a donde antes trabajabas. —

Me puse un poco nervioso, Jaden tenía buena memoria.  
  
—Sí, bueno, conseguí un nuevo trabajo donde me pagan más que bien y está más cerca de casa. —Me excuse.  
  
—¿En serio?. —Enarco una ceja Jaden, asentí inmediatamente. —¿Y tu crees que ese jefe quiera contratarme para trabajar también?. —

—¡No!. —Exclamé enseguida elevando mi voz, tanto que hice respingar a mi compañero.  
  
No quería que Jaden se metiera en serios y graves problemas de la mafia, si yo ya estaba hasta el cuello de problemas enormes, era como tener el cañón de una pistola todo el tiempo en mi cabeza, además, si yo decía algo sobre algo de mi trabajo y para quien trabajaba; Yami seguramente me ejecutaría.

—¿Por qué no?. —Me interrogó.—Además, si ganas bien podré ayudar con los gastos de la casa para Celeste. No quiero dejarte todo a ti solo. —  
  
—Pero Jaden, En serio no querrás trabajar conmigo, hago bastantes cosas en ese trabajo, te aburrirás de solo verme.—

—¡No importa de que sea el trabajo! Si ganas bien a de ser por algo... ¿O es que acaso te acuestas con el jefe?. —Sonó burlón provocándome un sonrojo enorme en las mejillas.  
  
—¡Por supuesto que no!. Yo me gano mi dinero con honestidad, ¿qué son esas estupideces que dices?. —

—Bueno, hay personas que lo hacen. —Elevó sus hombros restando le importancia al asunto.  
  
—¡Jaden!. —Lo regañe.

—Sabes que bromeó. —Dijo con una sonrisa que se borro enseguida. —Pero es enserio lo que te digo, quiero ayudarte apagar los gastos de la casa y si se puede, bueno, si no es molestia, vivir contigo para reducir costos, ayudarnos mutuamente en lo que resta del tiempo en colegiatura para concluir nuestros estudios, ya después veré que hacer—

Y aun que no éramos hermanos de sangre como tal, yo sentía como Jaden era mi hermano, al menos de alma.  
  
—Tendremos que hacer muchos cambios en nuestra vida. —Lo abrace cual hermano sobre protector.

Pero con lo del trabajo que me pedía Jaden, será imposible que yo lo meta y no lo iba a meter en el problemón que yo me habia metido, Jaden al menos tenía que elegir un camino diferente al mío.  
  
Porqué el mío ya estaba marcado por la muerte.  
  
—¿Entonces hablaras con tu jefe?. —Pregunto esperanzado.  
  
—No.


	14. Chapter 14

«Una semana después.»

Las cosas para ambos tricolores habían cambiado...

A la manera de Yugi sus días en la escuela han parecido tranquilos y relajados, pero cuando se topa con Yami pareciera que este lo desconoce por completo, no cruzan palabra alguna solo las miradas cómplices entre Jefe y empleado. Pero por las noches, aquellas miradas se vuelven un completo desafío entre ambos, claro que todo cambiaba, se hablaban (tanto formalmente o como informal), el trabajo continuo a veces destrozaba a Yugi, se sobrepasaban las horas 8 horas laborales pasando a unas diez o doce a lo mucho, e increíblemente Yami se quedaba a su lado cerciorándose de que su mejor empleado no tratara de hacer una locura, por no decir que quería estar más tiempo con el chico de ojos amatistas.

Y Yami por otro lado cuando llegaba a casa después de la escuela o del trabajo, era recibido por su hermano quien le preguntaba por su día, claro el menor solo contestaba con palabras cortas y distantes.

Yami y Atem tenían una relación de hermanos complicada, pero eso no evitaba el poder hablar respetuosamente el uno con el otro.

—Ya termine. — Yugi dejo la brocha de pintura en el bote metálico de color durazno, tomó el trapo y prosiguió a limpiarse las manos. —¿Puedo retirarme?. —

—¿Ya acabaste en el segundo piso?—

—Claro. —Respondió Yugi con calma tomando sus cosas. —Nada falta—

—¿Y el inventario?. —

—¿Qué inventario?. —Pregunto Yugi confundido.

—En serio que eres idiota. —Musitó Yami. —Necesito un numero exacto de mesas y sillas que tendrá el lugar, ¿o es que planeas que los comensales coman en el suelo?. —

—Pero ese trabajo lo debe de ver usted, no yo. —

—¿te atreves a revelarte contra tu amo?. —

Yugi solo suspiro y negó, ya sabía el castigo que tenía si trataba de contradecir a su "amo" y por nada en el mundo dejaría que su rostro fuera manchado por un feo moretón, no, no correría riesgos.

—Estaba bien. —Acepto Yugi viendo el lápiz y libreta que tenía Yami preparada. Yugi apuntaría todo lo que quisiera desde muebles costosos hasta el más fino destapador de caños que había, ¡bien! Él se iba a divertir escribiendo lo que necesitaba ese lugar, aun que pidiera lo más ridículo. — Termine. —Dejo la libreta con delicadeza sobre la mesa, Yami lo tomo enseguida.

—100 mesas, 200 sillas, manteles con tele Egipcia original de color blanco, cubiertos traídos de la original Italia, Copas finas y de buen gusto de Francia, los licores deben ser exportados de cada país... — Yami seguía leyendo en silencio analizando todo lo que el chiquillo le había escrito.

Yugi por su parte solo se regocijaba en su lugar pensando que su jefe le costaría un ojo de la cara por encontrar todos los utensilios caros para el restaurante que estaba haciendo Yami.

Seguro que para el final todo lo compraremos en el supermercado, pensaba Yugi riendo en sus adentros.

—¿Solo es me pides?. —Preguntó Yami como si nada, Yugi se extrañó tanto por eso, ¿cómo que si solo eso pedía?

—¿Disculpe?. —

—Creí que me pedirías, no lo sé cheffs, empleados, un barman o personal de seguridad, pero solo me pides cosas comunes. —

—¿Qué tipo de cosa común cree que hay en esa lista?. —Cuestionó Yugi sin poder creer lo que decía Yami.

—Por favor, son cosas fáciles de conseguir para mi, las mesas, los manteles, el kid de cocina e incluso los buenos licores de todo el mundo. —Comenzó a reír Yami. —Eso puedo traerlo incluso mañana mismo. —

—¿Qué?. —

—Pero dejemos de hablar de eso. Yo te traeré todo lo que me pides, pero por maldoso tu me vas a conseguir a los empleados que trabajarán aquí. —

¿¡Qué cosa?!, gritaba Yugi en sus adentros.

—¡Pero esto...!

—Esto es para que aprendas hacer menos maldoso chiquillo.—Yami se levantó burlón de su asiento, tomó la mejilla de Yugi y la pellizco sin lastimar lo. —Vi tus intensiones de pedirme cosas caras. Que lastima que tratas conmigo. —Ahora acariciaba el cabello del tricolor menor. —Haz me un favor y no sonrías triunfante antes de asegurarte de que tu objetivo este en el blanco. — Y con eso acabo yéndose del establecimiento.

Mientras Yugi se quedaba en su lugar con el leve ceño fruncido por ser derrotado de nuevo.

¡Diablos su jefe era arrogante y listo!

Pero....

Toco su mejilla, donde Yami lo había tocado.

¿Por qué hizo ese gesto?

Aun no se conocen del todo y ya su jefe lo estaba tratando con amabilidad.

¿Y los golpes y las amenazas continúas? ¿Dónde estaban?.

Si estaba en lo cierto, su jefe era todo un bipolar.


	15. Chapter 15

Al siguiente día en la escuela.  
  
Yugi caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con una gran pila de libros que necesitaba acomodar en la biblioteca a petición de uno de sus maestros favoritos.  
  
Pero como los libros obstruían su vista, no tardo en chocar con una persona que le hizo caer los libros.

\- Lo siento, no estaba viendo por donde caminaba. -- Se disculpó de inmediato levantando los libros.  
  
\-- Te doy la razón, mira cuantos libros tienes. -- Le dijo la otra voz atrayendo la atención de Yugi, mientras este último veía una mano amiga que le ayudaba a levantar los libros.

Iba agradecer por la ayuda, pero se quedó mudo cuando vio unos penetrantes ojos rojos.  
  
En un principio pensó en que era Yami, pero la tez morena, la altura, el traje negro perfectamente planchado junto con un abrigo y esos ojos más fríos como el hielo, le dejaron en claro que Yami no era... Pero ese cabello lo podía familiarizar con la de su jefe; alborotado, pero no tanto como el de su compañero.

 _«Intimidante»_  
  
Eso era para Yugi ese hombre que lo escudriñaba con su intensa mirada roja. Bajó su mirada, como si fuera un niño regañado.  
  
Más sin embargo, cierta mano enguantada, le tomó de su mentón hizo levantar su hermoso rostro.  
  
Porqué sí, Yugi era bello.

\-- Lindos ojos. -- Dijo el hombre misterioso.  
  
\-- ¡Ah... Yo!. -- Balbuceo tontamente Yugi, las palabras no salían; parecía que su voz enmudeció por completo al ver al hombre con vestimenta formal y muy elegante.  
  
¡De seguro era el director de la escuela!... Esperen, no. No podía ser, pues su director, ahora que miraba bien, se hallaba charlando con unos maestros.

Entonces, ¿quién era él?.  
  
¿Un nuevo maestro que se había perdido?  
  
Ó  
  
¿Un padre de familia que venía a ver a uno de sus hijos?

Habían muchas posibilidades más de quién pudiera ser él.  
  
Cuándo Yugi reaccionó de lo cerca que estaba el Moreno, se alejó enseguida.  
  
\-- ¡D-Debo de llevar esto a la b-biblioteca! .-- Tartamudeo muy nervioso el amatista. Recogió rápidamente los libros y se retiró casi corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Ese hombre si que era muy intimidante, sobre todo la mirada intensa que portaba.  
  
 _« Es lindo y tímido. »_ _  
_  
Pensaba Atem, miró hacia abajo y vio una mochila tirada. No dudo en levantar la, seguro se olvidó de su mochila y todo por las prisas.

Atem se colgó la mochila, la abrió y saco una libreta donde tenía apuntado los datos del menor.

**× Nombre: Yugi Mutó.** **  
  
× Salón: 3-A  
  
× Turno: Matutino.  
  
× Materia: Biología general.**

Atem volvió aguardar el cuaderno. Le devolvería sus cosas al chiquillo, pero primero tenía que resolver algunos asuntos en las instalaciones.

\-- ¡Puntual como siempre!. -- El director llegó palmeando gentilmente la espalda Atem, pero cuando vio la mochila de uno de sus estudiantes le tomó curiosidad. --¿Qué hace con eso?. --  
  
\-- Un estudiante se chocó conmigo y olvidó sus cosas. Quisiera devolvérselas, pero vaya, no se cuál es el salón 3-A. --Volvió a sacar el cuaderno y se lo mostró al director.

\--A ver... ¡Oh! Es en el tercer piso, puedo llevarlo hacia él, a veces los pasillos parecen ser un laberinto–

\--Le agradezco por la información, pero prefiero llevárselo yo, es un amigo de mi hermano y **lo conozco**. Pero antes, quisiera hablar sobre el puesto del nuevo director. --Sonrió maliciosamente.


	16. Chapter 16

\-- La escuela luce igual a cuándo yo asistía aquí. -- El director se puso muy nervioso ante Atem, no era de esperarse el viejo sabia aque se dedicaba ese joven tan esbelto.. --Dígame, ¿cuáles son los cambios que le ha hecho a la institución? No por nada invertí una generosa cantidad de dinero en este cuchitril. --

Atem sin dudarlo se sentó en la silla del director, alzó sus pies y los colocó sobre el escritorio tirando algunas cosas de paso que le pertenecían al sucio viejo que tenía en frente.

\-- ¡L-los cambios p-pronto se harán!. -- Tembló el viejo. -- Solo espere un poco más. --

\-- Llevo esperando 3 años, señor director. –

El viejo se encrespo en su lugar, la verdad era que ese director se había robado el dinero de la escuela, había desviado el dinero y depositado en un banco extranjero. El viejo creyó que nadie se enteraría de sus planes; desaparecer de la ciudad e irse del país sin dejar una pista.

Lástima para él que Atem era muy bueno en su trabajo, sus instintos jamás le traicionaban y cuándo veía a una rata de alcantarilla no dudaba en ejecutarla, pero las razones para que esa rata vieja estuviera vivo era por cierta señorita difunta que se le había cruzado en su camino y lo había enamorado; lastima que aquella dama tenía por esposo a un cerdo codicioso y mal agradecido que solo sacaba sacarle dinero y abusaba de ella continuamente.

Atem al recordar eso se enojaba tanto que lograba golpear a quien se le pusiera en su camino.

\-- ¿Dónde están los cambios de la institución que me prometió?. -- De su elegante abrigo saco una pistola y corto cartucho. El viejo se puso muy nervioso, comenzaba a sudar.

“Asqueroso.” Se dijo mentalmente Atem viendo a la rata frente a él.

\-- Tienes tres segundos para decirme donde estan los cambios que pedí.--

\--¡Pero yo...!. --

\--1.—

\- ¡Debe entender que nuestros alumnos han necesitado becas para su educación!. -- Se excusó.

\--2.--

La rata pensaba, ¿qué más podía decirle a ese mocoso de mierda?.

\-- tre... -- Y antes de seguir el conteo, Atem fue interrumpido abruptamente.

\-- ¡Mi mejor alumno ha a viajado para competir con las mejores escuelas de diferentes países!. - Casi grita el viejo esperando que con eso pudiera convencer al mafioso que tenía enfrente.

Atem por su lado solo levanto su ceja, examinó al asqueroso hombre enfrente de él y luego se paró de su asiento poniendo en alerta al anciano.

\-- Entonces los 10 millones que he invertido en el instituto, se han gastado en las becas de los estudiantes y en ese estudiante estrella suyo. --

—-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Debe comprender que lo único que quiero para mis alumnos es lo mejor. -—

¿Cuántas mentiras podían salir de aquella mugrosa rata?

\-- De acuerdo. -- Sonrió Atem pasando de largo del viejo. Tocó el picaporte de la puerta, estaba apunto de irse y eso agradecía el viejo, en cuanto Atem se marchara del instituto, él se iría del país con esos 10 millones.

\-- Una cosa más. --

\--¿Sí?. –

\-- ¿Cómo se llama su apreciado alumno?. --

¡Mierda! Maldijo el viejo, ¿en qué nombre podría pensar? No podía inventar uno ya qué el mocoso investigará cada ficha de cada alumno para saber si en realidad existía el estudiante, fue ahí cuando recordó la libreta que Atem se encontró.

\-- Su nombre es Yugi Mutó, señor. --

Atem sonrió complacido al escuchar el nombre del menor que se había topado antes en los pasillos.

\-- Yugi. -- Pronuncio Atem saboreando cada letra de ese pequeño nombre. El chiquillo le serviría de algo aquí, es decir; sí la servía a su hermano menor, ¿por qué no a él en la escuela? Sería su pequeño espía en el instituto.

\- Así es mi señor. --

\-- Genial, entonces paso retirarme. -- Atem abrió la puerta y uno de sus guaruras ya lo estaban esperando con las cosas del pequeño Yugi, sin dudarlo Atém las tomo y comenzó a caminar.

\-- Trasladen esos 10 millones a una cuenta nueva a nombre de Yugi Muto y desaganse del cuerpo de ese viejo, no levanten sospecha y si alguien pregunta por él díganle que se júbilo de por vida. –

\--Sí señor. -- Su guarura acató sus órdenes y se alejo de Atem, en seguida los gritos del director se comenzaron a escuchar y luego ya no.

Atem volvió a hurgar en la mochila del Amatista sacando el cuaderno que antes tenía.

\-- ¿Dónde podrás estar?. –

\--¿Se te perdió algo por aquí?. -- Atem de inmediato reconoció esa distinguida voz.

\-- Un chico con bella mirada. -- Contesto cómo si nada Atem pasando de largo de su hermano.

\-- ¿Ahora te dedicas a acosar menores?. --

\-- No precisamente, solo a uno. –

Yami frunció su ceño molesto.

\-- Creí que los lobos se ocultaban en la oscuridad. --

\-- Pero también salen a cazar. -- Respondió Atem llegando a una grandes puertas de madera y con el logo de biblioteca.

Yami se paró en medio del camino de su hermano mayor.

\-- ¿Cuáles son tus intensiones de estar aquí?. --Cuestionó directamente.

\-- Vine a reglar algunos asuntos personales y a entregar esto. -- enseño la libreta, Yami abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa cuando vio el nombre de Yugi en ella.

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron estrepitosamente dejando ver a un Yugi agitado y apresurado.

Yugi al ver al tricolor mayor en medio de su carrera no pudo evitar detenerse y volvió a chocar contra el moreno.

\-- Ya te encontré. -- Dijo Atem.

Yugi levanto su mirada hacia al mayor.


	17. Chapter 17

La sonrisa coqueta era dirigida hacia Yugi, Yami simplemente veía sin importancia y cruzado de brazos desde alguna esquina.  
  
\-- Disculpe señor, no me fije a donde iba. --  
  
\-- Descuida. -- Dijo Atem, tomo por el hombro a Yugi. -- Me parece que perdiste algo. –

Yugi abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y de alivio al encontrar su mochila, creyó haberla perdido.  
  
\-- Muchas gracias, señor. --  
  
\-- Atem. --  
  
\-- ¿Eh?. –

\-- Mi nombre es Atem, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. --  
  
\-- Oh... Esta bien, Atem. --  
  
Yugi sentía cómo ese hombre derrochaba una extraña aura de peligro hacia él.  
  
No le gustaba, definitiva no le gustaba estar alado de ese hombre que tanto se parecía a Yami.

* * *

**Pov Yugi**

Ese hombre me causaba muy mala espina, me sentía ocurralado por un depredador de filosos colmillos y una mirada que realmente llego a darme miedo.  
  
Él era atemorizante en todos los sentidos.  
  
\-- Yo... Tengo que irme a clase, una vez más gracias por darme mi mochila. -- Hice una reverencia y me aleje lo más rápido posible de ahí, aún qué me volvió a detener de mi hombro.

\-- Espera, quisiera hablar contigo.  
  
\-- Ya te vas hermano. -- intervino Yami para mi sorpresa, quito la mano del moreno de mi hombro y se interpuso en medio. Me volteo a ver de reojo. -- Ya vete. --  
  
Asentí repetidas veces y me aleje de ellos casi corriendo.

No me esperaba de verdad eso. Yami tiene por hermano a ese grandulón, me pregunto si ambos se dedicaban al mismo negocio.  
  
Si Yami de por sí es un peligro que amenaza mi vida, ¡su hermano haría mi vida un infierno!  
  
Sería mejor tener distancia, no quiero meterme en problemas graves.

* * *

**Pov Yami.**

\-- Deja de reírte. --Gruñí molesto.  
  
\--¿Viste su cara? ¡Fue adorable ver sus ojos de cachorro asustado!. -- Río mi hermano.-- Tú chico es adorable. --  
  
Chasque la lengua molesto.  
  
\-- No es mi chico, no tengo nada que ver con él más que trabajo. Así qué ahórrate tus argumentos. –

\--Oh, entonces si no es tú chico puedo volverlo el mió. --  
  
\-- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. -- Refute. -- ¿Qué eres? ¿Un pervertido o algo así?. –

\-- Puedo convertirme en un Suggar Daddy para él. -- Sonríe maliciosamente y bromeando. -- Puedo brindarle lo que él me pida; dinero, joyas, casa, un carro, ropa, lo que sea. Pero yo a ese pequeño niño lo convierto en mi baby. --  
  
Qué molesto.  
  
\-- Ni lo intentes. -- Hable seriamente, me cruce de brazos. -- Sabes que diferentes mafias te tienen en la mira y si saben de Yugi, no dudarán en ir tras él cómo lo hicieron con... –

\--Yami. --  
  
Me paro en seco, su voz se había vuelto gruesa, era obvio que no le gustaba para nada que mencionara el nombre de su difunta mujer, pero bueno, él tuvo la culpa de que la mataran; él siempre tiene la culpa de todo.  
  
\-- Solo te advierto que no te le acerques, no le hables, no le mires. Haz de cuenta que para ti él no existe. –

\- Pero para ti sí, ¿no?. --  
  
\- Yo no tengo nada que ver con él, solo es mi empleado. Así qué no veo el problema. --  
  
\-- Pero si él se convirtiera en alguien importante para ti, ¿no crees que eso seria un problema?. –

\-- A diferencia de ti, yo no destacó mucho en el negocio de la mafia, no tengo enemigos. --  
  
\-- Al menos no aquí. -- Me dijo.  
  
Pase de su lado, era hora de retirarme.  
  
\-- Exacto, al menos no aquí. –


	18. Chapter 18

Ya los pasillos estaban solitarios, las clases ya habían comenzado desde hace un buen rato y yo no podía haber asistido a ninguna de ellas.

Me encontraba en detención, por haber faltado con el maestro Morgan de química, llegar media hora tarde a su clase era una clara falta de respeto hacia él y toda su clase, traté de justificarme, claro que si, le había dicho que me había topado con el director y le habia ayudado en algunas cosas, pero aún así, el viejo no me creyó y como castigo me mando a detención hasta que se acabarán las clases.

¡Qué dicha la mía!  
  
Yo era inocente, no merecía nada de esto, solo tuve un tropezón con aquellos hermanos que resultaron ser parte de una peligrosa mafia.  
  
Mi vida estaba haciéndose añicos lentamente. Había conocido a Yami, él primer chico que tenía doble cara; podía lucir gentil y compasivo en la escuela, pero cuándo se trataba del trabajo se volvía todo un cabrón.

Suspire cansadamente, no tenía caso que me atormetara a mi pobre mente, no por ahora. Así que me dispuse solo a hacer algunas notas en mis cuadernos mientras era vigilado por el maestro de educación física y algunos cuantos alumnos más ahí que solo se dedicaban a escuchar música o a perder el tiempo.  
  
Mire el reloj que colgaba arriba de la pizarra, habían pasado cuatro horas y todavía faltaban todavía otras cuatro para que concluyera mi castigo.

Ojala me pasara algo para que pueda salir del aula de castigo.  
  
Y cómo siempre, el destino está en mi contra o a mi favor.  
  
\-- Esta es la sala de detención. –

Subí la mirada apenas y escuché la voz de una de las secretarias de la escuela, era joven y hermosa y sonreía con estusiasmo, era la primera vez que veía una así, ellas nunca solían sonreír, siempre estaban serias y concentradas en sus propios asuntos que en la de los demás, pero ahora parecía que algo había cambiado.  
  
\-- ¿No es muy gris el lugar?. --  
  
Oh, no.

Esa voz pude reconocerla al instante, era gruesa, profunda y tenía un toque amable, pero yo no me fiaba de nada de aquel portador de voz.  
  
Levante mi cuaderno de notas y me oculte entre las hojas intentando de que el señor Atem no me viera. Tenía que pasar desapercibido, al fin de cuentas él aún tenía algo pendie te que decirme pero yo no estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle mi tiempo.

Con Yami ya me basta.  
  
\-- ¿Por qué estos alumnos están castigados?. --Preguntó Atem, yo me encogí en mi lugar.  
  
\-- Mal comportamiento o se saltan las clases, señor director. –

Habló el maestro de educación física, puedo decir que casi un grito se me escapa de mi garganta cuando escuche lo de “señor director” dirigido hacia Atem.  
  
¡Esto estaba mal!, Dos mafiosos en una escuela pública con miles de estudiantes inocentes que solo buscan superarse así mismo, ¡iba acabar en un caos total!  
  
Dios mío, ¿no puedo cambiarme de escuela? ¿De hogar? ¿De vida?.

\-- Hola otra vez joven Mutó. --  
  
Mi cuaderno es retirado de mis manos lentamente al mismo tiempo de que se me hiela la sangre al solo verlo enfrente de mi tan imponente.  
  
\-- H-hola. -- Saludo con nerviosismo gritando por dentro. ¿¡Cómo demonios no soy una maldita avestruz para ocultar mi cabeza bajo tierra y desaparecer por un momento de la realidad?!.

\-- Me sorprende verte aquí. -- Dice.  
  
Yo solo puedo sudar frío, he leído suficientes libros y mangas para saber que los mafiosos pueden ser crueles y juguetones con sus víctimas o pueden ser personas frías que te hielan la sangre hasta con la mirada, la verdad no se cual le queda mejor al señor Atem, pero de en algo estoy de acuerdo y lo que dicen de ellos es que son despiadados con la persona con la que le apuesto el ojo.

Yo no quiero ser esa persona para él, ni quiero ser una víctima de él.  
  
Yami me ha puesto en claro que tienen el suficiente poder hasta para matarte con un “Boo”.  
  
Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, soy incapaz de detener dicha acción y se qué él lo nota, nota que estoy asustado ante su presencia, nota lo frágil que puedo ser ante su mirada, nota y me envía con su mirada que tiene poder sobre mi.

¡Y nota que me voy a desmayar! Y que por ello me sostiene a penas en sus brazos, me llama por mi nombre, me dice que estaré bien y que él se encargará de mi de ser necesario, llama a gritos por la enfermera de la escuela, lo oigo tan lejanamente, mi visión se va oscureciendo al punto de lo único que veo es una sonrisa pequeña y burlona que se asoma en sus labios.

 _“Estoy perdido”_  
  
Es el único pensamiento que se me cruza por último en mi mente y luego me pierdo entre la oscuridad sin saber nada de mi.


	19. Chapter 19

Jaqueca, eso sentía, también debilidad y un poco de malestar en mi estómago.

Dios santo, ¿qué me había pasado para sentirme así?.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, parpadee un poco para mejorar mi vista y cuando lo hice vi un techo de color negro.

\--¿Eh?, ¿dónde...?. -- Me levante de que lo pensé era la camilla de la enfermería de la escuela, pero en vez de eso me encontré con una habitación de color amarillo, amueblado y con un poco de incienso que brotaba desde una esquina.

¡No creo estar en la enfermería!.

Rápidamente me levante y al instante de hacer eso me maree y caí al suelo, de inmediato unas señoritas pasaron a mi habitación, soltaron un pequeño grito de exclamación y miedo por verme en el suelo.

Se acercaron y me levantaron de inmediato poniéndome en la cama de nuevo.

\-- ¿Se habrá lastimado?

\-- Espero que no. No quiero otro castigo.

\-- ¡es mejor que le avisemos al amo que ya despertó!.

\-- ¿Estás loca?, el amo está en una reunión ahora con su hermano.

\-- Probablemente estén discutiendo otra vez. –

Seguían murmurando y estando preocupadas por mi estado. -- Creo que mejor me voy de aquí. -- Murmure para mi mismo, volví a levantarme y con cautela comencé alejarme de esas cinco mujeres.

Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta, así me haría más fácil mi huida.

Voltee a ver una última vez a las mujeres, ellas seguían en su asunto.

\-- ¿Vas a algún lado chiquitín?. --Escuche delante mio mientras sentía como me chocaba con alguien, las mujeres exclamaron detrás mío. Mi mentón fue agarrado y llevado hacia adelante para observar cierto rostro ya conocido y atemorizante.

\-- ¡S-s-s-señor A-Atem!. -- Tartamudee, automáticamente me hice para atrás, me tropecé con mis propios pies y me caí de nuevo. -- ¿Q-Qué esta haciendo aquí?. –

\-- Yo vivo aquí. -- Sonrió. Se inclino y me tendió su mano. Más me puse super nervioso, no acepte su mano si no que me levante de inmediato.

\-- ¡Y-ya veo!, quiero decir, ¿qué estoy haciendo yo aquí?, jajaja, ni si quiera se como llegué, será mejor si yo me voy. -- Hablaba tan estúpidamente, no podía controlar las palabras que brotaban de mi boca.

Me sentía tan tonto.

El señor Atem me miraba interrogante, con una sonrisa en sus labios y luego comenzó a reír suavemente, otro jadeo se les escapo a las chicas, parecían impresionadas por ver al señor así, y yo también.

\-- Qué gracioso, niño. -- Reía mientras pasaba a la habitación. Le indicó a las mujeres que salieran, estas acataron la orden y se fueron cerrando mi vía de escape.

Mierda.

\-- Piensas irte, pero ni siquiera llevas tu ropa, ¿piensas huir con una bata y descalzo?. --

No sabía de qué hablaba, cuando mi vista bajo a mi cuerpo, note que tenía exactamente una bata y no tenía mis zapatos, estaba descalzo.

\-- Estas casi descubierto, niño. --El señor Atem dio un paso hacia adelante, levantó su mano, cerré los ojos esperando lo que sea. Más sin embargo, sentí su helada mano sobre mi hombro, que estaba descubierto, me estremecí, abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa.

\-- Y-Yo... -- Trate de alejarlo, pero Atem siguió quitando la bata, parecía estar viendo algo en específico. -- ¡No!. -- Lo empuje, me tape de inmediato y pase de largo de él, sin embargo, el me retuvo de mi hombro, luego metió su pie y me hizo caer boca abajo, luego volvió a bajar mi bata para ver exactamente en mi hombro.

¡Mi marca!, ¡no podía ver mi marca!.

\-- ¡He dicho que te alejes!. -- Grite, pude girarme para enfrentar al hombre que trataba de detenerme e inmovilizarme, estuvimos forcejando algunos minutos, hasta que me retuvo de mis brazos, fruncí mi ceño cuando lo tuve frente a frente sonriéndome, como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo en mi.

Aún que yo me sentía tan asqueado por aquella marca en mi piel.

\-- Yami me dijo que sabías defenderte. Creo que me estaba minti... -- Antes de que acabará de hablar, le solté un golpe en su entre pierna, pueda que mis brazos los hubiera inmovilizado pero mis piernas todavía seguían en movimiento.

En cuanto le di el golpe en sus bolas, este se quitó de mi y cayó a un lado, ahora podía huir sin problemas.

Me levante, abrí la puerta y comencé a correr.


	20. Chapter 20

Jaqueca, eso sentía, también debilidad y un poco de malestar en mi estómago.

Dios santo, ¿qué me había pasado para sentirme así?.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, parpadee un poco para mejorar mi vista y cuando lo hice vi un techo de color negro.

\--¿Eh?, ¿dónde...?. -- Me levante de que lo pensé era la camilla de la enfermería de la escuela, pero en vez de eso me encontré con una habitación de color amarillo, amueblado y con un poco de incienso que brotaba desde una esquina.

¡No creo estar en la enfermería!.

Rápidamente me levante y al instante de hacer eso me maree y caí al suelo, de inmediato unas señoritas pasaron a mi habitación, soltaron un pequeño grito de exclamación y miedo por verme en el suelo.

Se acercaron y me levantaron de inmediato poniéndome en la cama de nuevo.

\-- ¿Se habrá lastimado?

\-- Espero que no. No quiero otro castigo.

\-- ¡es mejor que le avisemos al amo que ya despertó!.

\-- ¿Estás loca?, el amo está en una reunión ahora con su hermano.

\-- Probablemente estén discutiendo otra vez. –

Seguían murmurando y estando preocupadas por mi estado. -- Creo que mejor me voy de aquí. -- Murmure para mi mismo, volví a levantarme y con cautela comencé alejarme de esas cinco mujeres.

Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta, así me haría más fácil mi huida.

Voltee a ver una última vez a las mujeres, ellas seguían en su asunto.

\-- ¿Vas a algún lado chiquitín?. --Escuche delante mio mientras sentía como me chocaba con alguien, las mujeres exclamaron detrás mío. Mi mentón fue agarrado y llevado hacia adelante para observar cierto rostro ya conocido y atemorizante.

\-- ¡S-s-s-señor A-Atem!. -- Tartamudee, automáticamente me hice para atrás, me tropecé con mis propios pies y me caí de nuevo. -- ¿Q-Qué esta haciendo aquí?. –

\-- Yo vivo aquí. -- Sonrió. Se inclino y me tendió su mano. Más me puse super nervioso, no acepte su mano si no que me levante de inmediato.

\-- ¡Y-ya veo!, quiero decir, ¿qué estoy haciendo yo aquí?, jajaja, ni si quiera se como llegué, será mejor si yo me voy. -- Hablaba tan estúpidamente, no podía controlar las palabras que brotaban de mi boca.

Me sentía tan tonto.

El señor Atem me miraba interrogante, con una sonrisa en sus labios y luego comenzó a reír suavemente, otro jadeo se les escapo a las chicas, parecían impresionadas por ver al señor así, y yo también.

\-- Qué gracioso, niño. -- Reía mientras pasaba a la habitación. Le indicó a las mujeres que salieran, estas acataron la orden y se fueron cerrando mi vía de escape.

Mierda.

\-- Piensas irte, pero ni siquiera llevas tu ropa, ¿piensas huir con una bata y descalzo?. --

No sabía de qué hablaba, cuando mi vista bajo a mi cuerpo, note que tenía exactamente una bata y no tenía mis zapatos, estaba descalzo.

\-- Estas casi descubierto, niño. --El señor Atem dio un paso hacia adelante, levantó su mano, cerré los ojos esperando lo que sea. Más sin embargo, sentí su helada mano sobre mi hombro, que estaba descubierto, me estremecí, abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa.

\-- Y-Yo... -- Trate de alejarlo, pero Atem siguió quitando la bata, parecía estar viendo algo en específico. -- ¡No!. -- Lo empuje, me tape de inmediato y pase de largo de él, sin embargo, el me retuvo de mi hombro, luego metió su pie y me hizo caer boca abajo, luego volvió a bajar mi bata para ver exactamente en mi hombro.

¡Mi marca!, ¡no podía ver mi marca!.

\-- ¡He dicho que te alejes!. -- Grite, pude girarme para enfrentar al hombre que trataba de detenerme e inmovilizarme, estuvimos forcejando algunos minutos, hasta que me retuvo de mis brazos, fruncí mi ceño cuando lo tuve frente a frente sonriéndome, como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo en mi.

Aún que yo me sentía tan asqueado por aquella marca en mi piel.

\-- Yami me dijo que sabías defenderte. Creo que me estaba minti... -- Antes de que acabará de hablar, le solté un golpe en su entre pierna, pueda que mis brazos los hubiera inmovilizado pero mis piernas todavía seguían en movimiento.

En cuanto le di el golpe en sus bolas, este se quitó de mi y cayó a un lado, ahora podía huir sin problemas.

Me levante, abrí la puerta y comencé a correr.


	21. [El Pasado]

Orfanato Millenian.

9:30 de la noche - martes.  
  


— Es muy bajo...  
  
—Muy alto.  
  
— Apenas es una bebé de seis meses, no me servirá. —

Todos los niños estaban en fila frente a personas trajeadas y rostros cubiertos por antifaces que elegían a los niños como si fueran juguetes en alguna tienda.  
  
Sin embargo, la realidad era otra y es que no estaban en ninguna tienda, estaban en el Orfanato Millenian, un lugar donde se “suponía”, debían de cuidar a los niños cuando estos eran abandonados por sus padres.

Creo que los niños hubieran preferido haber sido abandonados y recogidos, incluso por un perro que estar en ese asqueroso lugar; pero ni modo, ellos no sabían lo que les esperaba dentro del lugar.  
  
—¿Quién es este?. —

Un hombre alto y fornido se planta frente a un niño de no menos de unos seis años de edad, su piel es morena, sus ojos rojos, cabello puntiagudo y rebelde, tenía algunos rasgos egipcios que cautivaban al hombre de alta y peligrosa sociedad.

— Niño, al frente y preséntate. — Una monja le dicta al niño quien tiene la mirada seria pero fiera, quiere callarse su nombre y edad porqué ya sabía que significaba; lo van a vender cómo si fuera un juguete y sacrificar cómo carne de cañón, a él y a unos cuatro niños más.

Pero Atem, mira de reojo a su hermano de cuatro años de edad, está a su lado, asustado, siendo examinado por una mujer, alta esbelta, con traje negro y máscara de conejo.

—¿No haz entendido?. — La monja suelta un latigazo hacia Atem en su espalda, todos los niños se encrespan al notar la sangre manchar la ropa de Atem, los adultos solo ven con más interés a Atem, no se a quejado, ni gemido de dolor, no a llorado ; y eso es lo que más le gusta al hombre que está Enfrente de él.

No necesita saber el nombre del niño, ya le daría uno.  
  
— Este. — Dice el hombre, de entre su abrigo saca una correa de cuero junto con una collar hecho del mismo material pero con púas, el hombre solo se acerca y se lo coloca a Atem.

El pequeño niño quiere matarlo, molerlo a golpes, pero ese hombre era su escape de la tortura que tenia en el orfanato; incontables castigos que se llevaron a cabo bajo el sótano; Desde golpes, latigazos, quemarlos y marcarlos con la insignia del orfanato, incluso los hacían pelearse entre sí como si fueran animales solo para conseguir un poco de comida, mientras mayor era el rival con el que debías de enfrentarte, mayor era la recompensa y eso lo conseguías matando.

Pero no solo aquello era lo malo en ese lugar; los usaban para experimentar con ellos, con diferentes sustancias, algunos niños morían, otros mutaban y se de formaban. Atem fue uno de ellos pero por suerte o mala suerte para él solo, se le cambiaron sus ojos de color; antes los tenía de un tono púrpura como su hermano menor, pero con el experimento se le cambiaron a un tono rojo intenso... Pero, ¿y que hay sobre como los trataban como prostitutas?, sí, el lugar también funcionaba como un burdel clandestino y el resultado era obvio, miles de niños violados en contra de su voluntad, algunos resultaban embarazados, otros muertos y muy pocas veces recompensados (Sólo los que ya tenían dueño por supuesto), los que tenían la mala fortuna de no ser así, rolaban de una persona a otra.

Atem no fue abusado sexualmente, sin embargo fue elegido por un solo hombre. El que Atem tenía enfrente de él que lo estaba comprándo por fin por sus buenos servicios que le había brindado el niño durante sus visitas.  
  
¿Pero qué hay de Yami?, ¿que pasó con aquel menor?.  
  
Fácil.

En un principio el mismo hombre, (llamemos lo el hombre X), iba a elegir a los dos para lo mismo, la tortura, la experimentación con ellos; pero Atem había interferido en ello, no quería que su hermanito pasara por todo eso.  
  
Así que le propuso un trato.

 _“Yo te serviré, haré lo que tu digas. Mataré por ti, dejaré que hagan experimentos conmigo, luchare por ti. Seré tuyo... Pero por favor, protege a mi hermano de todo esto. ¡Te lo suplico!.”_  
  
Y aquel hombre respondió:  
  
 _“¿Qué tan dispuesto estas para protegerlo?”._

Atem no lo dudo, tenía miedo, si; pero su valentía y el deber de proteger a su ser querido era más fuerte.

Atem, despacio se despojo de su ropa hasta quedarse desnudo frente al hombre que muy impresionado trago saliva, ese niño era puro deseo, la manzana prohibida, el edén... Pero...  
  
 _“Yo no quiero tu cuerpo. Yo quiero que seas mi arma_ ”, Dijo el hombre viendo al niño. _“¿aceptas mi trato?.”_ Dijo.

 _“Por supuesto”._ Acepto el menor.  
  
Mientras el hombre compraba a Atem y daba un millón de dólares por él.

La mujer, quien trabaja para él, compró al otro menor por otro millón, el niño lloraba en silencio pensando que lo separarían de su hermano mayor. .  
  
Atem sólo podía estar calmado, tranquilo. Ya que ambos habían sido comprados por el mismo hombre. Aún que a ojos de las mujeres que cuidaban el orfanato, estaban siendo comprados por diferentes personas. Lo cuál era un regla. Por ejemplo:

Si habían dos hermanos y querías comprarte el par, solo podías comprar uno.  
  
¿Por qué?.  
  
Por qué el orfanato y las personas que lo atendían solo querían ver el sufrimiento y el dolor al ver a los niños separarse de su única familia.

Sin embargo Mokuba fue más listo, llevó a su secretaria personal; Celeste, para que finguiera comprar al otro niño y llevarse a ambos.

  
  
Fin del pasado 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, Atem y Yami tiene un pasado duro.
> 
> ¿Pero cómo Yami tiene todas esas marcas?
> 
> ¿Cómo Yugi llegó al orfanato? ¿Y fue víctima de esa tortura.?
> 
> Quiero escuchar sus teorías .


	22. 21.

— Somos igual a ti. Así que no deberías asustarte. — Comentó Yami.  
  
Abrió el botiquín, sacó algunas gasas, alcohol y se me acercó.  
  
—¿Q-qué harás?. — Pregunté.  
  
— Tu marca se abrió.— Me dijo. Sentí el alcohol en mi herida, me ardió mucho, luego sentí el algodón y algunas compresiones en mi marca.

—Ya esta, ahora solo la voy a cubrir. — Me dijo.  
  
Minutos después Yami me estaba cubriendo con la bata que traía, guardo todo, luego regreso conmigo, atrajo una silla de ruedas y se sentó enfrente de mi.  
  
—¿Eres doctor o algo por el estilo?. —Le pregunte.

—No, pero me gusta mucho la medicina. —  
  
— Y si te gustará tanto. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a eso?.—  
  
—Por que mi vida esta justo aquí. Así qué, no puedo abandonarlo. —  
  
Me quedé en silencio asintiendo, sin comprender a qué quería referirse con eso.

Tal vez su vida cómo mafioso le impedía hacer una vida normal.  
  
—¿Y ahora qué?. —Pregunté cortando aquel molesto silencio que se había alojado entre nosotros.  
  
— Te quedaras aquí, hasta que mi hermano se recupere del golpe que le diste. Luego el te pedirá disculpas y al final cenaremos, ¿qué comida te gusta más? , puedo ordenar algo para que comas mientras.—

Tomo su teléfono y marco un par de números mientras me miraba esperando aque le contestara le veía incrédulo.  
  
—¿Y bien?. —  
  
—O-oh... Pizza, la pizza es deliciosa. — Le contesto, el asiente y se dedica hablar por el teléfono en el idioma italiano.

Aquello me sorprende y me maravilla cuando habla con un asentó italiano muy fluido...  
  
Pasan algunos minutos y luego cuelga.  
  
— Tu pizza estará en menos de una hora. — Me dijo.  
  
—Okey.— Conteste.

No sabía si salir de la habitación de Yami o pedirle si podía quedarme con él hasta que me sintiera preparado para salir de la habitación. Por que seamos sinceros, llamar a la policía no era un opción.  
  
Solo me quedaba esperar y aguntar. Solo eso.  
  
— ¿Y tú?, ¿cómo llegaste al orfanato Milenium?. —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATOS:
> 
> *Yami ya tiene otra perspectiva de Yugi
> 
> * A Yami le gusta la medicina, tanto que quiere ejercerla.
> 
> * Yugi tiene un duro pasado.
> 
> *Atem sigue retorciendose de dolor. Aún que busca a Yugi.


	23. Chapter 23

— Es una historia que de verdad no me gustaría contar. — Dije con la voz apagada.

— Te entiendo. — Dijo Yami.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, me quedé viendo el suelo esperando a que trajeran al pizza, pero al parecer debía de irme.

Yami dijo que su hermano trataría de buscarme, debía de moverme para que no me encontrará.

— ¿Hay una salida por aquí?. — Le pregunté levantándome para ir hacia las ventanas y ver los posibles escapes.

— La puerta principal. La puerta de de la cocina que es la trasera. Las ventanas del segundo y primer piso. —

¿De verdad me estaba diciendo las salidas?, ¿por qué?.

Voltee a verlo.

— No te estoy mintiendo. —Me dijo. —¿Quieres escaparte?, ya te dije por donde, depende de ti salir de aquí. —

—¿No me detendrás?.—

—¿Debería?. — Me preguntó de vuelta.

— Se supone que eres un mafioso, ¿el jefe no?. —

— ¿Y eso qué?, tu eres un simple chico que por error acabó aquí. —

—¿Error?. — Pregunté confuse y él se levantó de su lugar.

— No debiste de meterte la primera vez que nos vimos. No debiste darme tu dinero, ¡debiste de continuar tu camino!, pero en vez de eso te arriesgaste, pusiste tu vida en juego conmigo y ahora con mi hermano. —

Se veía preocupado por mi.

— ¿Acaso no sabes valorar tu vida?. — Prosiguió tomándome de los hombros. — Tenias una vida por delante y la dejaste escapar. —

Sus ojos rojos eran hipnotizantes, podía ver que eran expresivos y que la preocupación por mi era real.

— ¿Por qué dices que “tenía” una vida?. — Pregunté sin entender a qué quería llegar. Espera no estará pensando en... — ¿Vas a matarme ahora?. — Retrocedí en cuanto pude de él.

— No, Yugi. — Respondió. — Yo no mató a mis aliados. Ni a mi familia. —Me dio un pequeño golpe gentil en mi hombro para luego darse la vuelta. —Bienvenido Yugi. —

Al finalizar esas palabras salió de la habitación dejándome solo y con la peor carga de conciencia de toda mi vida.

— No puede ser.—

Ahora ya no te Iá escapatoria y ya no tendría no como salirme de esta.

Yo ya era parte de la mafia desde que me encontré con Yami.

Él tenía razón, debí seguir mi camino cuando pude. Debí hacerlo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATOS:
> 
> *Yami ya tiene otra perspectiva de Yugi
> 
> * A Yami le gusta la medicina, tanto que quiere ejercerla.
> 
> * Yugi tiene un duro pasado.
> 
> *Atem sigue retorciendose de dolor. Aún que busca a Yugi.


	24. Chapter 24

En aquella habitación, solo, intentando entender que es lo que había hecho mal y las razones por las que mi destino estaba manchado de sangre, aún no ente día el por qué debía de seguir un camino de sangre...

Desde que tengo memoria mi vida siempre se a sucumbido en la sangre y en mancharme las manos por mi bien.

Y ahora, mi destino se vuelve a teñir de rojo sangre, como si la muerte estuviera esperando por la siguiente fila de muertos que le debo de enviar.  
  
Mis lágrimas comienzan a caer de mis ojos, siento el temor escalar por mi cuerpo, para en mi corazón y en mi mente, lo único que puedo pensar, son en esas imágenes grotescas que trate de olvidar.

“Y vuelve la oscuridad a envolverme.”  
  
La puerta es tocada por tres toquidos, me limpio mis ojos, carraspeo mi garganta, me arreglo un poco.  
  
— Adelante. —

La puerta se abre y me deja ver a un mayordomo, su aspecto es maduro, podría tener entre unos 50 o 60, su cabello bien arreglado y peinado hacia atrás es canoso, tiene algunas arrugas, pero eso no evita que se vea bien conservado.  
  
El mayordomo empuja un carrito lo dirige hacia a mí y lo deja justo enfrente, levanta la tapa de la bandeja y me deja ver una pizza recién hecha.

— El amo Yami me ha mandado a decirle que saldrá por algunas horas, mientras tanto el amo Atem lo sigue buscando, ¿quiere mandarle un mensaje?. —  
  
Su voz es seria , no es áspera, ni gruesa, es neutra y un poco suave.  
  
— No... — Respondí. El mayordomo asiente y esta dispuesto a retirarse pero antes de eso se gira a mi.

— Por cierto amo Yugi, se le solicita su presencia en el despacho del amo Atem a las 10: 00 de la noche. Sea puntual por favor. Odiaría sacarlo de aquí arrastras. — Me avisa.  
  
¿Eso fue una amenaza?, da igual, en cuanto recupere fuerzas, me largo de aquí. No importaba cómo o si debía de romperme un hueso saldría de aquí vivo para alejarme e irme muy lejos.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, bien es hora de comer pero también de planificar un escape.

  
  
**Pov Atem.** **  
  
**

El dolor es insuperable, mi entre pierna me duele como un carajo, llevo cojeando desde hace un buen rato en buscar a Yugi, pero al parecer mi casa actúa en contra mía.

— ¿Te han explotado las bolas o algo así?. —  
  
Mi hermano se hace presente, tiene las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón de vestir, usa una camisa blanca, esta fajado, luce muy formal.

— ¿Por qué la formalidad?. —  
  
— Un negocio se ha presentado, al parecer las rosas violetas quieren negociar con nosotros, así que iré. No me esperes despierto, pienso volver hasta el amanecer. —  
  
Se da media vuelta dispuesto a irse y dejarme de esta manera.

—¡Al menos lleva un guardaespaldas contigo!. — Le grito, desde lejos el me levanta el pulgar, confirmándome que no iría solo. — Mierda, ni siquiera le he preguntado por Yugi. —  
  
Suspiro con pesadez, no puedo seguir así, debería ir a mis despacho o a mi habitación a descansar, ha sido un día horrible para mi.  
  
— Amo Atem, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?. —

Justo a tiempo, el señor Luka se hace presente viene manejando un carrito con comida, seguramente para Yugi.  
  
— Solo llame algunas sirvientas que me lleven a mi despacho y que traigan una bolsa con hielo. —

Luka asiente, saca un pequeño radio y se comunica con las demás sirvientas que sólo tarden cinco minutos en llegar para atenderme.  
  
— ¿Otra cosa amo?. —  
  
— Solicito a Yugi en mi despacho a las 10:00 de la noche, lo quiero puntual. Debo hablar con él. —  
  
— Muy bien amo, yo se lo haré saber. —  
  
Asentí. Era hora de irme a mi despacho a descansar un poco.

* * *

Mientras transcurría el tiempo, me fui enterando que Yugi había salido de la habitación de Yami, se había alimentado de una pizza y ya con esas fuerza había intentado escapar, pero en vano fueron sus esfuerzos, el perímetro estaba custodiado las veinticuatro horas, era lógico que ese pequeño no podría salir nunca de mis territorios, más sin embargo, me había quedado impresionado por las habilidades de Yugi.

Era rápido, sigiloso, sabía pelear, incluso utilizó tacticas de seducción para que mis guardias lo dejaran pasar, increíblemente, sus tacticas funcionaban a la perfección y puedo hablaudir su gran esfuerzo llegó a la mitad del jardín, si no fuera por el señor Luka quien le disparo un tranquilizante por al ver hecho un alboroto con sus rosas rojas, había apostado que Yugi habria salido de mis tierras invicto.  
  
Pero la suerte está echada y Yugi me pertenece ahora.

Las 10:00 de la noche se llegaron muy rápido, me levante de mi asineto para recibir a Yugi, cuando de inmediato la puerta se abrió de golpe y me dejó ver a un Yugi que forcejeaba con dos de mis mejores sirvientas de élite.  
  
— ¡Suéltenme!. — Grita e intenta safaese del agarre de ambas mujeres.  
  
— Por favor salgan. — Ordene, las sirvientas soltaron a Yugi al suelo, ella hicieron una reverencia y se fueron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas

Me dirigí por completo a Yugi, el menor se encrespo en su lugar, trató de cubrirse, pues sólo estaba vestido con una camisa de tirantes negro que le quedaba un poco grande, u o de los tirantes ya iba por su hombro, su piel relataba con ese tono de color, se le veía apetecible y más con esos shorts negros y cortos, hacían lucir esas piernas largas y blancas.

— Buen intento al querer escapar. — Le felicito por su maniobra fallida, le subo el tirante a su hombro, él me ve desconfiado y se aleja de mí dejándome con la mano estirada. — Yugi. — Pronunció su nombre.  
  
— Solo dime que quieres que haga. — Me dice, ya rendido. Esta resignado a tomar esta vida tan oscura. — ¿Quieres fornicar conmigo?, ¿quieres que mate por ti?, habla ya. — Sus ojos se vuelven fríos y calculador es, su semblante se endurece

“Ese dulce niño, había desaparecido.”  
  
— ¿Sexo contigo?. — Le preguntó. — Quisiera tenerlo justo ahora. Me hace mucha falta de hecho. Pero no quiero eso. No ahora. ¿Qué mates por mi?, lindo, eso lo puedo hacer yo mismo. —  
  
Note como Yugi se tensaba nuevamente pero con ello obtuve un sonrojo que pintaron sus regordetas mejillas.

— Quiero que trabajes conmigo. — Voy al grano. Soy muy directo con respecto al trabajo.  
  
— Ni de...  
  
— Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Por que mi amado y querido Yugi. — Me acerco a él, le tomó de su barbilla, cruzamos las miradas. — Se que tienes a personas que amas mucho, ellas puedan tener una vida soñada. Una vida fuera de preocupaciones. Pero si rechazas mi oferta, créeme que tu pequeña familia estará muerta en lo que canta un gallo. —

No me gustaba amenazar, pero sabía que era la única manera de que Yugi se uniera a nosotros. Tenía madera de poder liderar a pequeños ejércitos, de hecho él con su encanto que posee inatamente, era un arma de doble filo.  
  
Yugi podría actuar como un no bueno pero a su vez como un niño realmente malo.  
  
Ya veo por qué Yami se interesó por él.

Y al ser yo. Muy curioso me he dado la libertad de investigar más a fondo de Yugi. El venía del orfanato de donde provenimos Yami y yo. Así qué Yugi era igual a nosotros.  
  
—¿Qué me dices?. —  
  
El se levanta, abofetea mi mano alejando la. No me inmutó ni siquiera a regalarle, tiene carácter el niño, eso me gusta.

— En primera a mi no se me amenaza. En segunda yo ya no hago ese tipo de "trabajos". En tercera, yo pondré mis condiciones. Si trabajo contigo o no se deberán establecer reglas. —  
  
Sonrió.

— Todo lo que quieras pequeño. — Accedo. — Pero con una condición. —  
  
—¿Cuál?. —  
  
— Seremos sólo tú, yo y Yami. Nosotros tres y nada más. —  
  
—¿Me propones un trío?. —  
  
—Una manera tan morbosa de verlo, pero sí. Te propongo un trío. — Le dije. — Entonces, ¿qué opinas de esto?.


	25. Chapter 25

Era una tarde moderada y tranquila o lo era... Antes de que el ruido de la bala interrumpiera el silencio.

  
— Buen disparo.

  
— Aja. —

  
Yugi dejó el arma de fuego en su lugar, despreocupado avanzó a lo sería la salida, sin embargo aquel mafioso le sostuvo de su mano como si se tratarán de una pareja de novios juveniles pasándola bien.

— Ya te dije que no me agarres la mano. — Yugi rápidamente se soltó de la mano del Egipcio.

— Deja de ser tan fastidioso. —

— Qué boquita tan sucia te cargas, bebé. ¿Debería de corregirla?. — Atem se mostraba burlon hacia el menor que cada vez pasaba tiempo de calidad.

— ¿Acaso quieres mi puño en tu boca?. — Contestó Yugi fastidioso.

  
— Oh, vamos. Deja de comportarte como si no adoraras mis elogios. —

— Lo único que adoro de ti es tu lejanía de mi. — Volvió a responder Yugi mientras salía del campo de tiro para pasar adentro de la mansión donde se dirigió hacia la sala para tomar sus cosas e ir a la escuela junto con sus nuevos socios, quien desafortunadamente, asistían; Yami como alumno y Atem como director del instituto.

Su suerte le estaba jugando chueco, ¿desde cuando su vida se volvió nuevamente involucrada en la mafia?, parecía que su pasado volvía y esta vez parecía que quería recordarle a Yugi de su cruda infancia.

— ¿Van a pelearse de nuevo?. — Yami hizo aparición en la sala, arreglado y listo para ir al instituto, pero al ver la mueca de fastidio de Yugi y al ver a su hermano tan empalagoso con el menor, puso sus ojos en blanco y prefirió pasar de largo, no iba a soportar una mañana con esos dos.

Mientras tanto, Yugi seguía los pasos de Yami desde una distancia prudente ya que deberían de tomar diferentes autos para llegar al instituto, ya que así, sería menos sospechoso que Yugi estuviera con un par de hermanos problemáticos.

Pero paremos un momento está historia y hagamonos una importante pregunta pero: ¿Cómo fue que Yugi aceptó nuevamente estar en la mafia?.

La respuesta está tan simple y cruel.

Días atrás, y después de tener esa charla con Atem de sí queria hacer un "trío", del cual rechazo por completo la oferta. Atem lo dejo libre, claro, no iba a tener al menor encadenado y en jalado como una ave que sólo busca la libertad propia.

Todo parecía marchar perfectamente bien.

Hasta que pasó algo que dejó a Yugi sin consuelo.

— Su madre tiene cáncer. — Les aviso el doctor a aquellos dos muchachos buenos y como era de esperarse ambos se derrumbaron, esa buena mujer había contraído un maleficio, del cual difícilmente se podía salir adelante. — Esta en una etapa inicial, así que podemos tratarla si gustan. Tomen les dejo estos documentos. —

Sin duda alguna ambos chicos se partirán la espalda por esa mujer por verla bien. Pero todo sea por esa mujer quien les salvo la vida a ambos.

Y Yugi, sabía donde podía iniciar para conseguir esa "ayuda" que necesitaba; Yami y Atem.

Yugi tranquilizo a Jaden diciendo que él se encargaría de todo que no se preocupara por nada.

Y es así, que Yugi valientemente hablo primero con Yami, no le dijo mucho sobre su historia, ni si quiera a Yami le importo por que el menor de ojos amatistas quería ver a Atem, pero a final de cuentas lo llevó.

Cuando los tres se reunieron, Yugi le explicó a Atem que aceptaba aquella oferta sobre unirse a ellos, sin embargo quería algo a cambio y por ello pidió que le brindarán un seguro médico de alto rango donde cubriera todos los costos desde lesiones mínimas hasta las cirugías y tratamientos más costosos.

Ambos hermanos se vieron confundidos por ese pedido, creyeron que Yugi les pediría lujosas cosas como el dinero y las joyas, pero al parecer era completamente diferente.

Atem y Yami se vieron por unos minutos intentando deducir sobre el deseo del menor. Al final, ambos acordaron que al menor pedía ese seguro debido a que tendría miedo si le pasaba algo grave a su salud. Al final de cuentas solo aceptaron y le concedieron ese deseo que pedía Yugi.

— El seguro que te brindaremos es algo especial. Con personal de alta especialidad. Puedes asegurar solo a dos personas más, pero eso es todo. Tu información personal quedará registrada en una base de datos privida en donde solo el personal de este hospital tiene acceso. Otra cosa, este hospital está oculto, ya sabes por los enemigos y todas esas cosas, por lo que deberás mantener esto en secreto ¿De acuerdo?. —

Le explicaba el jefe del hospital a Yugi, quien asentia y firmaba papeles de privacidad.

— Bien, he firmado los papales, ahora. Quisiera que trajeran a una mujer aquí que es muy importante para mí. —Dijo Yugi.

—No se preocupe, la traeremos. —

Es así, como Yugi se unió a ellos tres.

Ahora, sólo espera a que su primera misión llegue como miembro de la mafia.


	26. Chapter 26

— El es Kabuto Yuroi, trabaja en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. —

Atem le presentaba un folder con la información de un hombre con aspecto descuidado.

— ¿Y quieres que yo lo mate?. —

El mayor río con gracia.

— No, sólo capturarlo y traelo aquí. Del resto me encargo yo. — Le dijo Atem entregándole una fotografía a Yugi; un hombre de 45 años y ropas arapientas.

—¿Quieres que capture a un vagabundo?. — Le preguntó Yugi alzando una ceja, parecía que Atem estaba subestimando sus habilidades, se sentía incluso ofendido.

— Cuidado, que no te engañe su aspecto .— Le advirtió Atem. —Ese hijo de perra es un maestro del disfraz. Podrá parecer inofensivo pero no lo es. — Se paro de su asiento y camino hacia los grandes ventanales para ver la majestuosa vista que tenía. — Hasta el lobo se cubre con la piel de una inocente oveja. — Miró de reojo a Yugi, sabiendo que el menor comprendería sus palabras que eran dirigidas para él.  
  


— Entonces me marchó de una vez. — Se levantó Yugi de su lugar, hizo una reverencia a Atem en señal de respeto, algo que le gustó a Atem.

— No llegues tan tarde. —

— Esta bien. — Aceptó el menor para luego retirarse del lugar.  
  


Una vez la puerta fue cerrada de entre las sombras salió su hermano.

— ¿Enserio quieres que capture a Robins?. — Preguntó Yami con tono serio. — ¿Sabes que ese sujeto está loco?. —

— No tanto como nosotros. Pero sí. —

—Harás que lo maten. —

— ¿Te preocupa el chico?. —

—N-no. —

—¿Lo compadeces?. —

— Para nada. —

— ¿Acaso te sientes atraído por él?. —

— Yo... —

— Déjate de ridiculeces, Yami.— Le interrumpió Atem antes de que Yami respondiera. —Madura de una estúpida vez. — Prosiguió con tono friolento. — Abre ya los ojos, los dos pertenecemos a este mundo oscuro y sangriento y Yugi también, aún que le cueste admitirlo. —

— Él sólo trabaja para nosotros porqué no tiene alternativa. Quiere salvar a su madre. —

— Y nosotros quisimos hacer lo mismo por nuestro padre y mira a donde nos ha llevado eso. — Escupió con veneno Atem, luego se giro a ver a Yami. — Se que no estas nada contento por que Yugi este aquí, envuelto entre todo este lío, pero no teníamos otra alternativa, sea como sea, él iba estar con nosotros, por la fuerza o por voluntad propia. —

— ¡Pero ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de elegir!. — Espetó Yami. — ¡Tu solo tomaste la decisión como siempre, sin importar si perjudicabas a los demás o no!, ¿crees que envenenando a Celeste Yugi permanecerá con nosotros?. —

— Es un plan fácil y sencillo. — Respondió como si nada Atem.

— ¡Eres un sin vergüenza!. —

— Soy muchas cosas Yami. —

— ¿Cómo puedes actuar así?. ¿Acaso no te da un poco de remordimiento por hacer todo esto?. —

Atem negó.

— Sí Yugi se entera de que es heredero de la familia Shine, estamos acabados. —  
  


— ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso?. —

— Ya lo dije antes. Lo investigue. Muto Yugi fue adoptado por el señor Ryu Shine, más conocido cómo...

— Uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo. — Yami estaba sin palabras.

— Exacto. — Respondió Atem. — Créeme, si Yugi hubiera sido otro tipo de joven común, lo dejaría ir sin problema. Pero desgraciadamente no es así, Yugi es poderoso, mucho más poderoso que nosotros, si quisiera él, nos mantendría como sus mascotas y créeme, no dejaré que eso pase. —

Ambos hermanos de miraron el uno al otro.

— ¿Y lo sabe?. —

Atem negó.

— Por fortuna no. Hace años, Yugi tuvo un accidente automovilístico donde se vio afectado. Lo llevaron al hospital, fue ahí donde Celeste lo encontró e hizo que olvidara todo por la fuerza. Desafortunadamente Cuando Yugi estaba recuperándose de sus heridas, la mitad de sus recuerdos volvían; cómo sus habilidades y lo que fue su infancia. Celeste le preocupaba que Yugi recuperará su memoria y por eso fue que recurrió a un droga especial y la cual detuvo el desplazamiento total de sus memorias. —

— ¿Celeste le mintió?. —

Atem asiente.

— Todo este tiempo, Yugi a crecido con la vaga creencia de que Celeste le salvo y que tiene una familia que depende de él, pero no es así. Celeste lo secuestro bajo las órdenes de nuestro padre. —

La conversación prosiguió y se volvía mucho más profunda y seria.  
  


Mientras tanto Yugi perseguía a un hombre que corría por los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

Asustado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas suplicaba por su vida.  
  


— ¡Ya te lo dije!, ¡dejame hablar con él!. —

— Las órdenes de mi jefe deben ser ejecutadas al pie de la letra. — Decía Yugi sin ninguna pizca de piedad. — Has esto fácil para los dos y ven conmigo por la buena. —

El hombre acorralado contra la pared rebuscaba en su abrigo, dio con el objeto punzo cortante y se abalanzó al menor.

— ¡Jamás!, ¡jamás iré con ese hijo de puta!. — El hombre se abalanzó contra Yugi para apuñalarle la cara pero Yugi fue mucho más ágil y se movió aún lado, el hombre fallo su ataque y Yugi tuvo la oportunidad para agarrarlo desprevenido y golpear su estómago con fuerza con su rodilla.

El hombre soltó el arma, se arrodilló en el suelo tomando su estómago mientras escupia sangre e intentaba retomar aire.

— Amo cuando se ponen difíciles las cosas, vuelven mi trabajo más divertido. — Yugi se plantó frente el hombre que lo miró horrorizado. — Dulces sueños. — Lo siguiente que vio el hombre fue solo oscuridad.  
  


*Continuará...


	27. Chapter 27

— Hiciste un buen trabajo, en el mínimo tiempo posible. — Le felicito Atem mientras veía a su hombres cargar con el cuerpo del capturado.

—No es gran cosa, a mi me gusta hacer mi trabajo lo más rápido posible y ejecutarlo bien. No tengo tiempo para jugar al gato y al ratón. —  
  


Atem sonríe.

— Vaya, parece que tenemos algo en común. — Comenta el jefe.

— No lo veo así. — Responde inmediatamente Yugi, luego suspira. — Escucha, si no tienes otro trabajo para este día, me iré a casa, tengo cosas que hacer. —  
  


— Adelante. No te entretengo ya. Ve con cuidado a casa, ¿o acaso quieres que te lleve?. —  
  


— No. Así estoy bien, caminaré. — Yugi dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, no dejaría que su actual jefe supiera donde vivía, si lo hacía, era obvio que le mostrarían todo el tiempo y era verdad que él no quería lidiar con eso.  
  


Cuando salió de la oficina de Atem inmediatamente se encontro con Yami. El otro chico lo miraba seriamente con aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre.

— ¿Te hirió?. —Preguntó ocultando su preocupación.

— Para nada. — respondió Yugi e intento pasar de su lado, pero el tricolor mayor lo tomó por el brazo, Yugi se detuvo y espero a que Yami hablara.

— Debes tener cuidado en este... —

— Se a lo que te refieres. — Interrumpió Yugi tomando la mano de Yami, el mayor bajo la mirada a la mano del menor al sentir el tacto frío y noto que los nudillos de Yugi estaban rojos y un poco heridos.

Yami levantó la mirada con enojo, estaba listo para reprender a Yugi por ser un mentiroso, ¿no que no se había lastimado?.

— Herida superficial, no importa. — Dijo Yugi alejando su mano de la de Yami. — Golpee mal al objetivo, es mi culpa. — Agregó.

— ¡Debes tener más cuidado!. — Le dijo Yami volviendo a tomar con ambas manos la mano de Yugi. — Pudiste fracturar te algún hueso de la mano. ¿Acaso no sabes golpear niño?. —  
  


Yugi soltó un ligera carcajada.

— A decir verdad. —Dijo. — Estoy rezagado, hace varios años que no peleó, ni mucho menos e entrenado, es normal que me haga daño a mi mismo. —  
  


— Serás tan idiota. — Se quejo Yami. —¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?. —

—¿Por qué debería importarles?. — Taco Yugi en un leve susurro que estremeció los huesos de Yami. Eso, hizo que las palabras de Atem de momentos atrás, las recordará.

_“Sí, él quisiera, nos volvería sus mascotas.”_

Miró fijamente al menor y se sorprendió con la mirada que poseía Yugi, parecía que aquel chico que conoció tiempo atrás, el que parecía tímido e indefenso, había desaparecido y había sido sustituido por aquel ser oscuro que él realmente era y estaba destinado ser.

— Podíamos haberte entrenado. — Hablo Yami en una leve vocecita que apenas fue perceptible para Yugi, el menor se había dado cuenta que el de ojos rojos le miraba directamente a sus ojos, parecía que se había quedado hipnotizado por él.

 _“Típico"_. Pensó Yugi.

—¿Cómo aún perro?. — Corto el silencio Yugi entre ellos, haciendo a Yami recapacitar.  
  


—N-no... Solo... —

— ¿Buscan entrenarme para que _"me cuide a mi mismo"?,_ ¿o solo me capacitarán para sacrificar mi vida por la de ustedes?.

Yami se quedó callado.

No podía creer que un chico tan dulce como Yugi, tuviera ese lado tan amargado y cruel, creía que sí se mantenía del lado del menor, intentaría hacer que sobre llevará la carga y el trabajo que se le solicitaría con el tiempo.

Pero al parecer eso no iba hacer posible, por lo que podía ver, Yugi estaba muy a la defensa con ellos o al menos con él y eso de alguna manera le dolía.

Por qué cuando una persona se hace la fuerte por fuera, internamente es sensible y muy linda por dentro.  
  


— Por favor, di las cosas como son conmigo. — Dijo Yugi fríamente. —No ocultes la verdad, no de mi. Y no trates de mentirme, porque a final de cuentas, me doy cuenta del engaño... —Yugi toma las mejillas de Yami con sutileza. —Y alguien que me engaña y me traiciona, lo único que merece de mi, es mi desprecio total. —Lo suelta, se da media vuelta y comienza andar dejando a Yami solo y un tanto herido.

— Eso no es lo que quería decir. — Susurro Yami para sí mismo, pues él más que nadie deseaba que la muerte viniera por él, no sacrificaría vidas por él.  
  


*Continuará...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Yami sumiso?, ¿dónde?, ¿versatilidad? 🤔 Hmmm, tengo mucho en que pensar.3
> 
> ¡Disculpen las faltas ortográficas!


	28. Chapter 28

Al otro día, en la escuela, Yugi bostezo por quinta vez, sus ojos querían cerrarse, cabeceaba de tanto en tanto, pero aún así resistía las ganas de dormirse en clase.

Por fin la campana sonó por todo el lugar, alertando a Yugi que ya podía marcharse a comer, un buen sandwich y un jugo de naranja le harían recobrar las ganas para continuar con sus estudios.

Fue hacia la cafetería pidió lo solicitado y cuando se le entregó su orden, fue asentarse en una esquina de cafetería, quería estar solo por el momento, ni siquiera había visto a Jaden en toda la mañana, probablemente no había venido.

Bueno, seguramente se quedó dormido.

Pensando en esa posibilidad, Yugi no se dio cuenta cuando un chico de grado mayor se sentó enfrente de él, Yugi al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, se quedó quieto y cruzó los brazos.

— Dejame adivinar, ¿tengo un nuevo trabajo?. —

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?, solo vengo a comer mis alimentos. — Le dijo el otro sin interés alguno.

Yugi levantó una ceja, estaba realmente confundido, ¿por qué el compañero de Yami se sentaría con él?, es más, ¿Acaso no era el guardaespaldas de su jefe del instituto?.

— ¿Dónde está...?. — Pero antes e preguntar por su jefe, fue interrumpido.

— Me dejaste esperando media hora en la máquina de golosinas. —Llegó aquel tricolor de ojos rojos, sentándose alado de Yusei.

— Te dije que iría a la cafetería, no a la máquina. —Respondió el azabache sin interés. — Además, deseaba poder conocer a tu perrita. —

Yusei miró a Yugi, quien frunció el ceño levemente, no iba a molestarse y si esa era la intensión del pelinegro, no le iba a salir.

— No le digas así. — Dijo Yami.

— Oh, mis disculpas. — Dijo Yusei a hacía Yugi, pero el menor sabía que esas disculpas eran más que falsas. En realidad el azabache sólo quería provocarlo, podía intuirlo.

—Dime... — Yugi ignoro al azabache y posó sus ojos en Yami. — ¿Tengo trabajo hoy?. —

— No se habla de eso aquí. — Le dijo Yami. — En la escuela eres un chico normal, fuera de ella eres completamente lo opuesto. —

Yugi Agarro su charola de comida y se fue de la cafetería no antes de desechar sus alimentos, su apetito se había ido con tan sólo ver a Yami y a ese azabache.

* * *

POV Yami.

— ¿podrías ser más amable con él?. —

— No. — Respondió el azabache, pasando su hamburguesa hacia la charola de Yami, le pasó su soda, levantó sus cosas. — Iré a molestarlo un poco más. —

— Oh, ¿vas a dejarme solo?. —

— Oh, vamos, solo está vez. Además, tu chico me interesa un poco. —

— No es mi chico. — Respondió Yami.

—Eso ya lo veremos. — Dijo Yusei con una sonrisa. — Te terminas todo. — Señaló la comida. — No me gustaría regañarte de nuevo por no comer bien. —

*Continuará....


	29. Chapter 29

Salgo de la cafetería, camino directamente hacia la cancha de fútbol, mientras lo hago saco mi teléfono, lo enciendo y en cuanto lo hago, noto que tengo dos llamadas perdidas de Atem tres mensajes de texto de Yami y un correo de voz de Jaden.

Estoy tan cansado, no le quiero responder a nadie, solo quiero un poco de tranquilidad.

Inhalo un poco del oxígeno, hoy la mañana ha sido un poco fría, las nubes están grises, creo que lloverá.

Perfecto.

Amo los días lluviosos, pues siempre me recuerdan de donde vengo y quien soy.

— Oye, niño bonito. —  
  


Escucho a mis espaldas, apenas giro mi cabeza y recibo un puñetazo que se va de lleno a mi mejilla, el golpe hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Sostuve con mi mano mi mejilla, ¡¿qué mierda había sido eso?! .  
  


— Eres estúpido. No puedo creer que recibieras un golpe mio. Pensé que lo esquivarias. —

Reconocí la voz, ese bastardo.

Sin tardar mucho me levante deprisa y solté un puñetazo, que claro, dio directo a su mejilla, el golpe le sorprendió tanto que casi se cae, pero logró sostenerse en pie.

De pronto comienza a reír tan bajamente, ¿de que demonios se reía este loco?.

— Impresionante, tienes buena derecha. — Me dijo Yusei sonriendo y con la mejilla roja.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa?, ¿quién te crees que eres para... —

Mis palabras se cortan de golpe cuando vi al azabache darme una patada, por puro reflejo bloque el golpee con mis antebrazos, pensé que el golpe iría hacia a mi costado derecho, mi mayor sorpresa y descuido fue cuando vi al azabache dar la patada hacia abajo.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo y terminé nuevamente en el suelo. Me queje del dolor mientras sentía mi espalda adolorida.

— Muy lento. — Le escucho decir. — Deberé entrenarte apropiadamente. —Me dijo, luego siento como su mano levanta mi camisa y su fría mano se pasa por mi piel, su tacto me estremeció pero por alguna extraña razón no me moví. — Estas levemente marcado, tus músculos están poco desarrollados. — La yema de sus dedos se pasa por aquella línea donde comienza mis abdominales.

Noto como se muerde sus labios.

— ¿Acaso te gustan los chicos?. — Fui directo.

— Me encantan. — Me responde y en ese momento, le doy un golpe a su mano para alejarlo, me levanto enseguida. — ¿A ti no te gustan?. —

—¿Por qué discutirá mi sexualidad contigo?. —

— Porque a partir de hoy tu y yo seremos maestro y alumno. — Quise reírme, ¿Enserio?, no podía creerlo, ¿que podía enseñarme él? Si yo ya sabía cómo asesinar.

— Buena broma. — Intentó pasar a su lado, ignorarlo sería lo mejor.

— No te estoy bromeando. Es enserio lo que te digo. —

— ¿Entrenarme?. — Repito. — No necesito ningún entrenamiento. —

— Eso no es lo que yo vi cuando te derrote. — Se burló.

— Me agarraste con la guardia baja, yo nunca... —

— En un combate donde se juega tu vida nunca te van a pedir permiso para poder atacarte, estúpido. — Me dijo serio. — Solo te mataran y tu cuerpo será comida para gusanos. —

Bueno, en eso tiene razón.

— Cómo sea. — Respondí volviendo a tomar mi camino. — Ya me las arreglo yo, no te preocupes por mi. No necesitaras limpiar la escena de mi muerte. —

Me marche del lugar.  
  


Nota mental, llegar a casa y colocar hielo a la zona afectada para bajar la inflación del golpe.  
  


*Continuará...


End file.
